Thank You For The Venom
by xStepOneIsYourHeartx
Summary: It sucks to be in love, especially when it's your best friend and especially when you could easily crush every bone in their body. Short Stack/Shandy FanFic. Andy and Shaun pairing. Slash included.
1. Chapter 1

Shaun P.O.V

I relaxed on the porch of Andy's house with my guitar, the cold wind blew through my short dark chocolate hair that swooped across my forehead as I played a few chords softly, I shivered slightly as the sun disappeared behind the clouds, the wind blowing through me. Andy walked out with his guitar and two beers, his sandy blonde hair blew out of his face, showing his light blue and green eyes, he looked up suddenly surprised.  
"Holy fuck it got cold" he said, laughing as he sat down on the porch seat on the other side of the table which separated us, he placed the two beers on the table as his guitar sat on his lap.  
"I know right, the sun decided to fuck off" I said, opening my beer, taking a gulp.  
"Fuck you sun!" Andy flipped off the sky, we both laughed. It started to rain suddenly.  
"Look what you did Andy! You made the sky cry, you're so rude" I joked. He got up and frowned.  
"God dammit, I can't do anything right" He said in disappointment. I bit my lip and got up, grabbing my drink and taking another sip.  
"It's alright man, no need to cry over raindrops" I smiled at him and followed him back inside after our 'outdoor day' failed.  
"Eh, it's kind of funny since this is the first time we're spending time together in a while and we planned it to be an outdoor day" he chuckled and crashed on his couch after placing his beer down with his soft maple guitar that played beautifully as he strummed the chords so precisely. I placed my beer down next to his and sat next to him, I listened to him play those chords over and over in a beautiful pattern, I glanced at him as he stared at me.  
"Don't stop, okay?" I said and looked at the wall concentrating, the plain cream coloured wall that had a few pictures on the wall. We smiled at each other, it wasn't long before words filled my head. I started to sing softly.  
"I can't do anything right,  
So I'll sell my soul to the night,  
just to be setting fire with you,  
I can't take this anymore,  
with you I fall through the floor,  
without you I'm nothing at all,  
nothing at all,  
nothing at all-" I stopped and quickly memorized what I said, Andy had a proud smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile along. I loved it when he and Bradie loved what I write.  
"Hurry Andy, grab a notepad before I forget" I said, repeating those words over and over in my head, Andy quickly passed me a notebook and pen, I quickly scrawled it out along the paper, it was messy, but as long as I could read it, it was okay.  
"How do you do it Shaun?" Andy asked, I stared at him for a moment, how do I do it?  
"I have no idea, I guess it's just things that's on my mind."  
"It's about Brooke, right?" he asked, fiddling with the pick in his hand.  
"I guess so" I laughed awkwardly, remembering my beautiful blonde girlfriend, and then mentally sighing at the fact we've been having fights lately. Maybe without her, I am nothing at all. Andy smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.  
"That's so cute" he said as he relaxed onto the couch again, I felt awkward suddenly.  
"Well hey, there's a new song for me to work on, thank you" I said, trying to lighten the mood. Andy was a bit dull; it kind of pissed me off. He always thinks everything is about Brooke when it comes to me, it's not. I do love her, but she's not on my mind all day like she used to be, but I still look forward to seeing her. I know Andy's lonely, he hasn't had a proper relationship in a while, they all are like on, off, on, off and he drinks and sleeps around. I feel sorry for Andy, he's almost in his mid twenties, and he'll eventually want to settle down. Andy got up and walked out, I cocked my eyebrow.  
"Andy? What are you doing?" I called out, I listened to the silence that went throughout the house, the small buzzing noise ringing in my ear.  
"Andy?!" I called out again, worried.  
"What?!" he yelled back annoyed, I breathed deeply in relief and stood up, going down to where I heard his voice.  
"what are you doing, dickhead?" I said as I opened his door, he looked at me then folded up a piece of paper.  
"nothing, I came in here to grab my phone and then I got a verse for that song." Andy smiled, this smile met his eyes, finally.  
"that's great!" I smiled and went to grab it as my phone vibrated, I pulled it out, and it was from Brooke. 'Hey baby, im out the front xx'. I bit my lip and looked at Andy's who's facial expression was confused.  
"Brooke...She's out the front waiting for me" I said awkwardly, me and Andy have had a fight about Brooke before, the more I spoke about her, the more guilt I felt.  
"Oh...well just take this and thanks for coming all this way" he seemed slightly disappointed.  
"Don't mention it man" I grabbed the paper and hugged him quickly. "I'll see you around" I smiled assuring him, I ran out, grabbing my guitar on the way.  
I jumped in the car and greeted my blonde girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek, she smelled like hair dye.  
"Dye hair today?" I asked, she worked at the local hairdressers full time, I felt sorry for her.  
"Yeah, I had to turn a dark brunette to blonde, hardest thing to do" She said grumpily, someone had a bad day at work. I did my belt up and sighed, turning the radio on.  
"oh well, there'll be better days" I smiled at her, promising her in my mind that I'll keep her happy, safe and make the bad things go away.  
"I know" she smiled back at me then focussed on the road as she drove, I opened up the piece of paper Andy handed me for the song, the delicate yet rough hand writing scribbled on the paper read.  
'I don't know why you're so perfect,  
But sometimes it's not enough,  
And I promise you softly,  
Oh madly,  
Deeply,  
You'll love me when we touch  
And all my prayers fell on broken wings,  
And all my friends say I'm gonna sink,  
And all my brains went to my head,  
You left me dead upon the kitchen floor,  
But still I begged for more'  
It was perfect, but I don't understand his thoughts, how he processed this, he always seemed so happy, but it seems as though something's bothering him, and I hate it. I'm always concerned.  
"What's that honey?" Brooke asked, I folded it back up and casually put it back in my pocket.  
"Just something Andy wrote for a song we're doing together" I smiled.  
"Oh that's great babe!" she said very enthusiastically, a bit too much enthusiasm in her voice. She turned right onto our road; I looked out my window at the dull day that coated the area in clouds and rain. I knew Brooke didn't like Andy, I've had fights with Andy about Brooke and fights with Brooke about Andy, but even though I try to keep my friendship up with Andy, Brooke keeps pulling me away and I hate that. I hate that I have to risk my friendship with someone I've known since high school for the girl I'm in love with, it kind of tears you apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy P.O.V

Shaun raced out and I felt myself draw back into the depression, the loneliness, the quietness; my dull, cheap new home didn't help a bit, plus the stupid weather. Maybe no one saw it, maybe I was too good at hiding emotions, maybe I was good at hiding feelings, that jealous feeling I get every time I see a couple together, first stupid Bradie with his stupid girlfriend and then stupid Shaun with...ugh, _her_. I hate her guts, I don't know why; I just get really jealous, more jealous than an average man should over their friend. I mean ALL my friends are in relationships and then there's me, Andy, the ultimate wingman. Maybe I don't want to be the wingman anymore, maybe I want to be a boyfriend, someone a girl can happily wake up next to, cuddled in my arms, a woman that can kiss me when my lips are lonely and a woman that will stroke my hair and make me feel content when I'm sad. I just seem to carry the disease called forever alone. I'm always so fucking confused with Shaun. I don't think I'm gay but some days, I like him a lot, I don't know if it's just my loneliness but when I see him kiss and hold Brooke, I feel the need to wish for that to be me. I swear I'm so fucked up, I bet you Shaun is reading the verse I just wrote and is thinking the exact same thing, why am I so fucked up? It started in high school, the bullying, the name calling, the rumours, after a while you begin to believe the rumours, am I gay or is it the rumours that are making me believe that I'm gay, it fucks you up, as I said, I'm fucked up now and I forbid getting help, what was the point, I'd just spiral down again, into mass depression, it takes a while, but every time I hit the ground, I seem to fall harder every time. It's crazy, isn't it? How a few things people say affects you. It's never something you're comfortable admitting, because you just want the pain to go away, will it ever go away? I'll never know.  
Bradie said he was coming here to give me my dinner for the week, since I can barely cook for myself as seem to burn everything I've ever made, even ask my mum, she never lets me help cook for Christmas, she's afraid I'll chop my fingers off!  
I heard a knock at the door, I bolted across the house and opened it, Bradie walked in with two green shopping bags and I suppose they're full of meals.  
"Sup brother" I said, closing the door as I made my way into the worn down kitchen of my shitty home. Hey, it was the only place I could afford. Bradie took out about seven plates with different meals on each one, them all firmly wrapped in cling wrap. My meals for the week.  
"Not much really, we've just moved into our apartment so Britta and I are just apartment shopping" he said happily. Glad someone was happy around here.  
"anyway, these are your meals mum made, and don't eat three in one day again because then you'll have no food. Again, and I shouldn't have to tell you how the microwave works because I trust you enough that you won't blow this house up putting something on for an hour like you did with that party pie when you were twelve" He said, patronising me as if I was my little brother.  
"yes Bradie, I know how a fucking microwave works" I spoke in an annoyed tone  
"good" he smiled at me, stupid happy Bradie with his stupid happy life. "and how's things, apparently you caught up with Shaun today?" he continued, of course he told Bradie.  
"yes, I did Bradie, why does it matter?" I asked, resting my hand on the counter.  
"no reason really," he said, smiling again, but it didn't meet his eyes, his eyes were lying. I know when he lies. Those chocolate coloured eyes can't lie to me.  
"Bradie, tell me the truth" I sighed "why does it matter?"  
"because Shaun told me the lyrics you wrote" he said uneasy, fuck, Shaun can't keep his mouth closed for a second can he.  
"Of COURSE he told you" I groaned and sat on my couch, my face in my hands, I was kind of mortified, I never wrote lyrics nor would I SHOW them to someone, I can't hide my words in loving poetry like Shaun can.  
"Andy, we're both worried about you, he said you seemed upset" Bradie said concerned, sitting next to me. Maybe I wasn't good at hiding my emotions. Not when it came to Shaun anyway.  
"Why would _he_ care?" I asked in frustration  
"because you're his best friend? I don't know" Bradie's clueless, absolutely clueless.  
"You can't tell him why I get so upset though, okay? It's not normal for me to be upset over something like this, I'm not normal" I said, finally showing my real emotions. Bradie really knew how to dig it out of me.  
"How are you not normal Andy? I don't understand" he was confused, his eyebrows knotted into the confused expression.  
"And you will never, ever, understand" I spoke more darkly now, not in your typical-happy-Andy voice. My husky voice was darker, maybe sadder, I don't know. I never really spoke when I felt the depression crawl back.  
"Then explain it to me" Bradie spoke softer, almost as if he was pleading to help me. Ha. I let out a deep sigh.  
"I'm jealous, Bradie...I feel alone and every time I see Shaun and Brooke together, I just...don't-" I closed my eyes and shook my head to rid of the image. "I don't like seeing Shaun like that"  
"are you saying you don't like seeing Shaun happy?"  
"No! I want nothing better for him, but I want to be happy Bradie, and I can't be when he's with _her_." I admitted, it kind of felt good to get it out of my system. Bradie looked like we went into shock.  
"S-So you're gay, for...Shaun?" he asked calmly, but I could tell by his tensed knuckles that he wasn't calm at all.  
"I, do not know..." I spoke softer now, my hidden frustration climbed to the back of my throat as my eyes swelled, I never cry, ever, but right now I just want to let out all sobs of heartache and jealousy.  
"Bradie just please...p-please don't tell him...Shaun" I said with all the normal voice I could manage, Bradie nodded then smiled at me, one of those sympathy ones, I hated it.  
"I won't tell him, I promise" he placed his hand on my shoulder, assuring me as he got up and walked across my light coffee coloured, worn out carpet as he opened the white wooden door, he looked back at me, the miserable mess on the couch.  
"It'll be okay, I promise and please put the food in the fridge before it goes off, it has to last a week" he reminded me, again, in an patronising voice, as if I'm his fucking child.  
"I know, Bradie" I let out a sigh as he smiled slightly and left, closing the door and left me there again. Alone, in the quiet and misery my brain seemed to loath in. The quiet was soon broken by the sound of my hungry stomach, it was like thunder that would rattle a room, I hadn't eaten today. I barely eat at all, since I can't cook and I'm trying to lay off the fatty shit. I got up and walked to my shitty lil' kitchen, placing mums homemade lamb, mash and vegetables with gravy in the microwave, pressing the buttons '1' '0' '0', the beeps echoed through the empty house, soon it was the sound of my food warming up in the microwave that filled the silence. I wonder what Shaun's doing right now, I wonder if he's happy, like everyone else around me. Everyone's getting married, having kids and being happy unlike poor Andy who stands in their kitchen, waiting for the food that their mother made to warm up as he put his meals for a week in his empty fridge. This is not who I want to be anymore, but I have no other choice, no one loves me, yeah, fans do, but do you know how awkward that is, they're like my siblings...it's just...weird.  
I pulled the food out off the microwave and unwrapped it; Bradie will be happy to hear that I didn't blow my house up. I sat on my small, mahogany, four seat dining table but alas, I sat alone. It's fucking depressing. I ate the food slowly, the flavours mixed so well together as my stomach devoured the food. I washed it down with the beer I had earlier, but it was warm now, not cold and refreshing, but it'd do.  
I placed the plate in my sink full of water and other dishes I'm just too lazy to clean. I practically dragged myself to my room, ridding my clothes and getting into my cold bed that wrapped around me, soon making me feel warm, content and safe. I turned my lamp off and faced the wall, closing my eyes, those thoughts I always get crawled back into my head and always worse at night, my most vulnerable time for sadness. I tossed and turned all night, remembering Shaun and his almost sapphire eyes, his beautiful voice when he sung, my mind fell into a daze of a day dream, Shaun and I together, as if he was next to me right now, I sighed when I felt that feeling of content, resting my hand on the colder pillow beside me, my imagination showed me that it was Shaun, the warm blanket around my waist being his arm, I felt secure, loved for that moment. In that little daze I had of happiness, Brooke popped into the picture. I gave up. I turned onto my back and looked at my roof, I could only dimly see the light bulb in a shadow, I turned my head to the time, it was 3:34am, I was trying to sleep for four hours, nothing. I gave up, that built up frustration at the back of my throat crawled up again, almost choking me as I covered my face, my loud sobs almost impossible to stop. What was wrong with me? Why am I so fucked up?


	3. Chapter 3

As the weekend came around, I felt some sort of happy, I had a reason to get drunk and my friends weren't working. I'm mentally exhausted, but I'll never decline an invitation to the club, the one thing that could take the bad thoughts away, as if my dancing wasn't bad enough. I slipped up my torn black skinny jeans that were still daggy on me, I just have womanly legs, I'd happily trade them with someone with manly legs, maybe then I'd look like a man and not be called gay and a fucking girl all the time. I put on my plain white shirt, poking my head and arms through the holes as it glided perfectly down my torso, I fixed my hair into my shaggy, side swooped look which still didn't please me, the man in the mirror is not the man I wish to be. I slipped the bracelet on my wrist that hid my...battles-scars, let's just say, it's funny how as soon as alcohol got involved in my life, the self infliction stopped. I sprayed myself with my Lynx as I heard a car beep outside, I grabbed my cracked, fucked up phone (ha, a phone that suits me) and my keys as I walked out, locking the car and running to my friend, Shannon's car, our friend Josh sat in the passenger seat. I swear he picks him up first every time just to set me off, I rolled my eyes and got in the back seat, putting on my happy face, I was going to get drunk tonight, not even Bradie can try and stop me.  
"hey mate, why didn't you bring a jacket? It's gonna piss down rain aye" Josh said, looking out the window, I noticed the dark clouds and shrugged.  
"oh well, yolo" I said jokingly, they laughed.  
"swaggy" Shannon spoke with a smirk as he drove away.  
We approached the club by 6:30, I fixed my hair and fixed myself as I got out of the car, I didn't want to look like a douche. The thumping music pumped from outside and as we walked in, it just seemed to get louder, and louder. That feeling where you feel as if your hearts not beating, it's the bass of the music pumping it for you, soothed me, I smiled and walked with the boys straight to the bar, we all had a beer then before you knew it, it was pitch black outside and I was half drunk, half way to happiness.  
"oi faggot" Josh said, I looked at him, mentally yelling at myself for answering to 'faggot'  
"you see that chick with the tits at 8'oclock?' he said, shifting his eyes, I looked at 8'oclock, my mouth dropped, a slim woman, her skin ivory and hair black as night, her wide, hazel eyes struck me, made my body float out of itself, what was this beauty, it was insane, there was no way she's real, her hair long, cascaded beautifully along her face and body, her eyes slowly met mine, I felt as if I had a heart attack then and there, it wasn't the music pounding my heart anymore, it was her, her eyes quickly looked away from me, I have got to be dreaming, how could I find a woman like her, in a nightclub. I felt a slap in my face, I shook my head and returned to reality.  
"no you dumb fuck, MY 8'oclock" Josh said, he didn't see her the way I did, how could you not fall for such beauty, I looked over at Josh's 8'oclock and of course, she was blonde, big tits, tanned. Ah, an Aussie sheila, perfect for my bogan mate. I turned to him.  
"why don't you speak to her then?" I said in a teasing tone, my eyes glanced back to the almost porcelain woman sitting alone on her phone now, red wine beside her, the more I looked at her, the more I fell, her body was a perfect shape, her black dress made her pale skin more noticeable. I looked back at Josh, he was looking at her as well, he raised an eyebrow at me.  
"I'll speak to her if you go speak to weirdo snow white over there" he said, his Australian accent so much more apparent than mine.  
"She's not weird" I gritted my teeth together. Josh can't tell what beauty really is, even if it slapped him in the face.  
"Whatever" he rolled his eyes then called the bartender over, the young blonde man who looked so bored came over.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"Two of your most powerful shots for me and my good man here please" Josh said, almost slapping my shoulder.  
"coming up" he smiled and walked away, then he carefully came back, two black coloured shots in his hands, placing them in front of us, the light that shined on the shot now revealed it to be dark purple. Looks like poison. Josh paid and I picked up the murky shot, unable of what this could do to my poor liver.  
"ready?" Josh asked.  
"fuck yeah!" I smirked, he carefully clinked shot glasses and shot them down our throats, it left me woozy almost immediately, it was a grape and liquorice taste, I fucking hate liquorice.  
"woo!" Josh said, slammed the shot glass down the same time I did, he nodded to me.  
"good luck my friend" he said in the most caring voice I ever heard him speak in, before getting up and walking toward the slut. I darted my eyes to the beautiful woman, I was happy to see her still sitting there, but she was playing with her glass, I'm pretty sure the amount of wine in the glass was the same, maybe it was shitty wine because if I were her, I would have sculled that shit by now, I looked at Josh, he was looking at me and mouthing me to go. I took a deep breath and stumbled off my barstool, I definitely could tell I was not walking in a straight line as I approached her, I got butterflies in my stomach, it made me want to throw up, I wasn't used to them and the fact that I'm drunk won't help. I felt anxiety take me over as I could see her more clear now, her red lips looked so much more enticing, her hair was in soft curls, I just wanted to run my hand through her hair, I stopped there, only a couple metres away from the amazing, beautiful woman, my anxiety was slowly creeping over me, the sober part of me, telling me not to do this because honestly, who'd love or want to talk to a freak like me? I shook my head, the drunk part of me taking over the anxiety, telling me I'm fucking awesome. I walked over to her, she looked up at me. I was in awe, I couldn't speak, my eyes just stayed on hers.  
"Hello?" she smiled, her voice ran through my veins like an electric shock, it was sweet yet so...I don't know the word for it. It was just a beautiful voice, but it almost spoke with danger, but I wasn't walking away, I wanted to speak to her, more than anything. I took a leap of faith and sat next to her, she stiffened up a bit, I felt her exhale, maybe I was too close, I scooted away a bit then put my hand out to hers.  
"Hi, I'm Andy" I smiled at her nervously, she looked at my hand, her fingers clasped the wine glass tighter, she smiled at me, it put my heart in a knot.  
"I'm Vanessa" she spoke for the second time, her voice a bit less threatening. I looked at my hand and put it down, she laughed, her laugh was as perfect as her, I went bright red with embarrassment, why am I such a dumb fuck.  
"How are you this evening?" I asked, smiling as I looked into her hazel eyes, in awe once again.  
"I'm great, you?" she asked, she still didn't touch her wine.  
"best I've felt in a while" I admitted, I took a glance at her dress, it wasn't black, it was dark purple, just like the colour of the shot I took. Poison.  
"that's good then" she rested her head on her hand as her elbow plopped on the table, her hair flowed around her waist, she was so beautiful.  
"H-How long were you planning on staying here, Vanessa?" I asked, I just hoped she'd hang around long enough for me to make a move, I scooted closer, drunk Andy taking over. She seemed to have stiffened again, I bit my lip. I hope I didn't look like a creep.  
"not long, have to be home before 12" she said, I was confused as to if she was lying or being serious.  
"Well, I couldn't help but notice you from over there and I just, really wanted to meet you" I exhaled with embarrassment of my confession, she stiffened more, it seemed as if she wasn't breathing, but she spoke perfectly.  
"that's so sweet of you Andy" she smiled, her white teeth struck me through the red lips, I felt myself blush again, I shot my eyes to Josh who was making out with the chick with the tits, I frowned.  
"Is he your friend?" Vanessa asked me curious, I nodded.  
"A dumb one, at that" I laughed, she giggled in a soft voice. I couldn't help but smile. Vanessa suddenly tensed again, she looked like she was made of stone, she wasn't looking at anything in this room, she just stared, before returning back to reality.  
"I-I have to go Andy" she got up, she was still tense.  
"can I have your number before you go?" I asked her, she looked at me with a sympathetic look. I hated those.  
"give me your phone" she sighed, I passed it to her, she typed in her number and passed it to me. I locked my phone and put it away, I felt my whole body slow as she reached over to me, her cool breath exhaled in my ear, making me almost shiver, her sweet floral scent made me feel some sort of content. She kissed my cheek lightly, her cold lips almost burned me, I was not expecting her lips to be so cool. I just wanted to kiss them, to warm them up.  
"give me a call" She smiled, before walking away, her heels were plain black, they suited her figure well. Once she left I fell out of the trance she put me in, my heart pounding along to the music again, I instantly thought about Shaun. I groaned and slammed my head in my hands, why didn't I take the chance and ask to take her home? And why does Shaun always have to pop up into my head. I felt happy when she spoke to me, her hazel eyes stuck in my mind, they were breathtaking. I looked across the dark room, lit up by different colours spinning around the room, leaving my eyes go crazy, I swear I could see two of Josh as he approached me, I squinted my eyes, eventually, there was one of him. I think that shot did something. Josh leaned over to me, his alcohol stench breath didn't alarm me, I loved the smell. I guess I was immune to it.  
"I'm in mate! I'll speak to you some other time" he yelled in my ear, I smiled at him. Mentally sighed at the fact I hadn't picked up a girl tonight, what if Vanessa gave me a fake number, just to please me? Because honestly, who likes a depressed guy.  
"good luck" I said back in his ear, the blonde woman dragging him out.  
As the night continued, I had more to drink, I was 100% convinced I was drunk by now, there was two of everything, at least I was still sane enough not to touch my phone, unless I wanted all hell to break loose. I was on the dance floor surrounded by a bunch of men and woman, all drunk, needy and fucking hilarious. If I wasn't drunk, I'd probably be afraid, but I fitted in too well with this environment. I saw a girl approach me as I danced to the cover band playing Green Day, from what my vision could see, she had chestnut brown hair, side fringe and brown eyes. Nothing compared to the woman I met earlier tonight, Vanessa. Her name rung through my head beautifully, I couldn't help but smile. The girl before me smiled, thinking that my smile was for her. Ha, sadly not.  
"Hey, I'm Alex" she smiled, she seemed very happy. I don't like happy people, I despise them.  
"Hey, I'm Andy" I said, almost copying her, her skin was more olive than Vanessa's. I definitely was not interested in a relationship with Alex, but a casual fuck? Maybe.  
"How are you?" she asked in my ear loudly over the music, I grabbed her waist as she stumbled a bit, someone obviously someone had too much to drink. I wasn't complaining.  
"I'm feeling great..." I said in my attempt to pick up, drunk Andy was definitely overtaking now.  
"that's great, you seem to love this music" she had a sly smirk on her face.  
"I do, I'm in a punk rock band myself, you know?" I said, hoping that'd be a good pick up line, she grabbed my hand slowly, her warm fingers lingered my hand.  
"oh, I know..." she said, in the same flirtatious voice I had. Of course she's a Short Stack fan, but I really wanted to get laid.  
"well then, I better make you love the band even more" I said with a smirk, putting my hand on her cheek, I felt sick since the room was starting to rock and there was two of Alex. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to hers, motioning her lips slowly, she was a shit kisser, she tensed around me, grabbing my hand, she pushed her tongue in, her Bacardi tasted tongue lingered mine before I pulled away, feeling as I did before, she was nothing special.  
"maybe we should take this to my place" she whispered loudly in my ear, I nodded. I forgot completely about Shannon who was probably with his girlfriend. I shook the thought of him off and she lead me out of the club, my heart soon started to beat for itself again once the music faded away.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up slowly, my head was banging, I looked around dazed before I realized I wasn't in my own room, the violet wall ahead of me had posters, majority of them were of my band, Sleeping With Sirens, Green Day and A Day To Remember, nice music taste, I looked at the sleeping girl next to me, she looked at least 19. Did I seriously sleep with a fan? Shaun was going to kill me, not only him, but Bradie, the guy who always tells me I'm an alcoholic, which drains my life by the way. The girl snored slightly; I had completely forgotten her name, everything about her. How was I going to leave this situation? How can I just leave a fan like this, I'm hoping she was piss ass drunk too, so she wouldn't remember. Automatically I decided to get up, rookie mistake, the pounding in my head banged harder against my temples, I carefully tiptoed around her room in the nude, looking for my clothes, another rookie mistake as I obviously would have stripped my clothes on the way to the bedroom, I always do it, you can get to the fucking part quicker. I tiptoed over to the door, opening it slowly, I heard her do some lil' noise, I stopped right then and there, my heart pounding faster. I hope she wasn't waking up, please, please, please, please. I looked over to her slowly, she sprawled herself in the bed, I exhaled in relief as I walked down her house, picking up my clothes, putting them back on. Her house was better than mine, brighter, less dull and quiet. I checked I had my keys and phone, which thankfully, I did. I walked quietly to her kitchen, red tiles, brown bench and crème walls. Interesting mix. I grabbed the notepad I found on the bench along with a pen, quickly writing out a sincere note, an apology almost.

'Hey, I'm really sorry about last night, but I hope you had a good time. I bet I did too. See you. Andy x'

oh fuck, were the boys going to kill me, I ripped the note off slowly, going back to her room, she was still sound asleep. Thank god. I rested the note on the bed side drawer, walking out again in an instant, closing the door slowly. I heard a door open, but it wasn't her door. Oh god, does she live with her parents?! I looked back to see an oldish man with black hair walk tiredly to the bathroom, closing the door. I was unseen, just by the skin of my teeth. I ran to her lounge which had a big TV and a nice soft brown couch, so she's a rich girl obviously. I grabbed my shoes and ran out, without a thought, I slammed the door. I didn't care anymore, I was glad to be out of there, I slipped each shoe on as I hopped and ran down the driveway, I could notice the Sydney Opera House in the distance. Fuck, I was nowhere near home. I felt so drowsy and fucked up, what even did happen last night? Half of it's a blur. I remember her though, Vanessa that is, those hazel, illuminate eyes that put me in awe, those long soft curls that cascaded down her back, she was beautiful and I can't deny that I fell for her, so hard. She was all I could focus on now as I walked to the closest bus stop that would take me to the train station. I sat down on the silver, metal seat as I waited, I pulled my phone out, it was 9am, I should still be asleep, no wonder my hangover was worse than normal, plus, this cold breeze was making my head feel numb. I unlocked my phone and pressed onto contacts, my heart stopped when I noticed that it wasn't just a daze, Vanessa actually gave me her number, it was right here, in my phone, but that voice stuck in the back of my head, the one telling me it's fake, that no one could ever love me, which was true. I manage to reel in fans, not beautiful women like her. I was astonished at myself though, those shots, coloured poison must have helped me get this number on some level. I took that leap of faith again, pressing the number and holding my iPhone to my ear, I felt my heart jolt at the sound of it ringing, she didn't give me a fake number, I smiled at the grey clouds above me, begging for her to answer.  
"Hello?" I heard her voice again, the same, beautiful voice from last night, now a lot clearer. It still sparked through my veins like an electric current.  
"Hey, it's Andy, from last night..." I said, biting my nails anxiously.  
"Hey. I was hoping you'd call" She sounded happy, as was I, the freak who's usually upset, confused and just downright fucked.  
"I'm glad I did" I smiled, a proper smile, one that almost made my cheeks hurt, I bit my lip to hide my goofy grin.  
"So how are you?" she spoke again, that voice was like heaven to my ears.  
"a bit hung-over, but happy" I laughed awkwardly "how about you?"  
"great, actually and you were pretty wasted last night"  
"I apologize for that" I said, feeling myself get red hot in the face. I probably made a fool out of myself.  
"it's fine Andy, really" she laughed softly, my grin still unmovable.  
"good" I laughed "anyway Vanessa, what area do you live in? Did you want to hang out some time?" I think her name was even more perfect when I said it out loud.  
"well, where do you live?" she asked, as if she didn't live anywhere at all.  
"Gorokan"  
"I live only 10 minutes from there! I'll meet you down by the lake tonight, say, 5:30ish?" she said with enthusiasm, her beautiful voice continued to ring in my head.  
"sure! I'll you then" I could hear the smile in my own voice, something I hadn't heard in a while.  
"see you Andy" She said, the bus driving up. Finally.  
"bye bye" I said, she hung up and I jumped on the bus, searching my pocket for change. The old lady stared at me like I was an idiot.  
"darl, the machine is broken, you get a free ride." She informed me, I looked at her with a 'are you serious?' look but soon returned to normal, as I am the idiot of course.  
"thanks" I smiled slightly and walked up towards the back on the bus, she drove off before I sat down, making me fall onto the backseat. Everyone looked at me, that anxiety taking over me again. Fucking bitch. I sat up and scooted beside the window, watching all the cars go by, the dull sky seemed to match my mood, but the sun shone through the clouds. I grabbed my phone out and went onto the front camera, checking out my face. I looked like I had a nightmare due to the dark circles under my eyes, my hair was fucked up, I looked like an idiot, no wonder the old bitch looked at me like that, I looked like I just woke up from sex, which I did and I was going to see Vanessa later. You see, most men would love to have sex than go out with another girl the next day, but I feel like shit about it. Simply because I have already fallen and even though we weren't dating, I still felt like I was cheating and I fucking hated it. I looked out the window again, I remembered those hazel eyes, and they soothed me throughout the bad mood I was in.


	5. Chapter 5

Shaun P.O.V

It had been a week since I had last contacted Andy, I was worried, very worried, he hasn't said a word since he gave me that verse, I couldn't bring it up to Brooke because she cracks it. I feel as if I'm going to implode, Bradie said not to worry about it, how can I not worry? Andy's my best friend for fuck sake. I have every right to be worried, but no, everyone tells me I'm delusional. Whatever; like a give a flying fuck. I stood in the kitchen, picking at the salad I made myself for lunch, ripping up the leaves and sticking it in my mouth, I would use a fork but me ripping it up seems to release the anger and frustration. I heard my dog, Honey's yelps. I mentally sighed, I have a feeling we're going to fight again, as much as I love her, it's all we ever do.  
"hey baby" she smiled at me as she reached the top of the stairs, I smiled back, trying to show I was happy, when I wasn't, I honestly wasn't okay.  
"hey!" I tried to sound as happy as possible, but instead I went all squeaky, I sucked at lying. That's why I hide my emotions.  
"what's wrong with you?" Brooke asked, her green eyes looked confused, her laugh was awkward. I can't say anything, otherwise it'll cause another fight and I really, honestly don't want that.  
"nothing" I responded, that smile stuck on my face. I could tell by her eyes that she didn't believe me, I hated that, how she reads me so easily, it's as if she has to know everything.  
"Baby, tell me" she said more sincere. I didn't want to say it, but I knew it wouldn't be long till she figured it out. I placed my hand on her cheek and kissed her lips lightly, I looked into her eyes in lust, trying to seduce her so she'd forget it.  
"It's nothing" I protested, trying to keep my voice steady, my jaw tightening.  
"It's about Andy again, isn't it?" she said, I could see the disappointment in her eyes, I hated that, so much.  
"So what if it is? You wouldn't care" I said, my anger that built up was starting to shine through. Brooke stepped away from my embrace. I felt so tense, I hated it.  
"Why do you care so much, is the question. He's a big boy Shaun, he can handle life for himself you know" She said very annoyed now, I didn't want to look at her anymore, I stormed right past her and went downstairs, grabbing my surfboard as I walked out, slamming the door. Brooke should know where I'm going. I definitely wasn't going to sit in there and listen to her whining, I do that enough as it is. As I hit the soft sand of the beach, I kicked my thongs off, picking them up as I walked along. I looked around the empty beach, the sky still darkened by the clouds, the waves rippled nicely today and no one is here today. Score! I put my board down and took my shirt off, throwing it on the sand, sand made its way onto the shirt immediately as I threw my keys onto it, I then took my phone out, deciding maybe I should text Andy, ask him if he wanted to catch up or something. I wasn't going to spend the night with Brooke and her complaining about my problems.  
'hey :) just wondering if you wanted to catch up later today? Been a while.'  
I sent the text and put my phone on my shirt. It was in seeing distance from the ocean, so I hope no dickhead can steal my shit. You never know, living in this area. I always sucked at surfboarding, but I picked up this hobby up so I wouldn't hurt myself anymore, just like Andy and his...love for alcohol. I worry about that a lot, like, what if his liver fails one day? Or he chokes on his vomit and dies, I'm surprised by how much he can actually take before he's passed out, it's scary, you know? To watch your friend drop down to that level whilst drinking.  
I began running towards the waves, they were pretty high today, I was always challenged by them. I'll probably fall off my board, like, a lot. As I got to the water on my board, the cold water froze my hand immediately, I soon got used to it though, as a wave approached I jumped up but quickly lost my balance as the waves took over the board, making me slip into the water. It was way too cold for a surf, the water sent chills down my back. I quickly popped out of the water, taking a deep breath, salt water got in my mouth, making it feel dry. I looked to see my board floating ahead of me, I swam after it and grabbed the board. I shouldn't have gone for a surf today, but where else was I to go? Andy's...that's only if he had answered my text. I got back into shore, the sand quickly sticking to my feet. Ugh, I wish I had brought a towel, I grabbed my phone with my wet hands, placing my board down and looking to see a text back from Andy, I suddenly wasn't worried anymore.  
'yeah sure. I won't mind what so ever :)'  
I smiled at his text, his text seemed happy, I hope he's happy. I slid to unlock, my wet fingers making marks on my phone immediately. I frowned and continued to text him back,  
'see you soon brah, just got back from a shit surf. Lol. Be there soon :-)' I pressed sent and grabbed my shirt, putting it on over my wet body then grabbed the rest of my shit, walking back towards home.

I walked up Andy's porch, now clean, shaven and looking like a man, not a hobo. I ignored Brooke the whole time I was back home getting ready. She asked me multiple times where I was going, I never replied. She'll figure it out that I'm at Andy's she even used the whole 'I was so worried you drowned out there, you were so angry when you left. I love you Shaun' and I still didn't reply, I probably am being immature but if she can't accept the fact I'm best friends with Andy, good Lord save her soul.  
I rung the old tacky doorbell, Andy's house wasn't too bad, but it wasn't the most modern place in town. The door flung open, I looked up to find Andy...he looked, happy!  
"Hey Shaun" He smiled and it met his eyes, I felt suddenly enlightened, I didn't have to worry about him anymore...until I walked in. A slim woman, skin whiter than a ghost, soft black hair, long, to one side as she sat like a porcelain doll on the couch, dressed in Andy's hoodie and trackies. I would honestly mistake her for a dead person, until she blinked and her eyes met mine, I mentally scowled, who was she? Why was she here? I just wanted to be with Andy, not her, whoever she was.  
"Shaun, I'd like you to meet Vanessa" Andy smiled again, so this is why he's so happy. I give it a week, tops. Vanessa stood up and walked to Andy's side, he held her close, she seemed to like being comfortable around him, they suddenly kissed in front of me with such force it kind of wrenched my gut around, I felt jealous. What the fuck is wrong with me.  
"Hey Vanessa, I'm Shaun" I reached my hand out to hers, she looked at me disgusted.  
"Hey Shaun" she spoke; it was such an innocent yet dangerous voice. I didn't like it, at all.  
"No 'nice to meet you' handshake? Awesome, nice to meet you too." I said sarcastically. I don't know this girl, she's so unnatural, she must wear contacts for her eyes to be so fluorescent. Andy looked at me as if he was disgusted as Vanessa cocked her head at me. How the fuck can he love someone like her, carved in stone, unnatural glowing beauty, her eyes dazed away from mine as she looked at Andy, I just made my way to the couch, crashing. I was in shit mood now. I don't like her, I never will. There's just something about her, and it doesn't meet me eye to eye. I looked over to the kitchen, Andy had her against the wall, his hands placed on her perfect waist, their tongues in battle, he was all over her, I trailed down the disgust of his body pressed up against hers. Andy found puppy love, it made me want to puke, it wouldn't matter if I did anyway, since his carpet already had multiple stains, Andy pulled away from her, I darted my eyes to their TV which played Better Homes & Gardens, I didn't care what it was, as long as it distracted me from her. Andy rested a beer in front of me on the coffee table as he sat on the couch across from me. I think we swapped personalities. He was all happy and I sat here mopey. Eh, when was I not mopey?  
"How was the surf?" Andy asked, his smile actually matched the sparkle in his eyes, I haven't seen that for a while, since he got his cat...he was twelve...  
"It was shit, the water was freezing-" I begun  
"did you fall off your board? How many times, I'm guessing you gave up after the first time" Vanessa said, I cocked my eyebrow at her, she was so rude, but how did she know? Crazy bitch, I glanced at Andy who looked so nervous. I think he can sense the fact me and Vanessa will start fighting like a pack of dogs if she keeps slamming insults in my face.  
"Yes, I fell off my fucking board but what does that matter do you? I'm probably better than you" I made my remark, smirking because I knew it was the truth.  
"oh you really think so do you?" she said, sitting next to Andy.  
"are you challenging me?"  
"There is no challenge when it comes to fighting with you" she smiled darkly, her teeth were whiter than her skin if possible, it didn't scare me though.  
"babe stop" Andy whispered to her, loud enough for me to hear as he ran his fingers through her hair. I stared at them both, gooey and in lust. It disgusted me.  
"bring it on" I smirked at her, the same, dark smirk she gave me. She now cocked her eyebrow at my remark.  
"Fine, it's on Diviney. You don't know what you're getting yourself into" she spoke in her dangerous voice. What did Andy see in her, honestly? And how did she know my last name? A bit of stalking probably went a long way...  
"I'm going to bed okay?" She spoke heavenly into Andy's ear, I could sense him tensing up as she whispered something in his ear, too quiet for me to hear.  
"Alright baby, be there soon..." He said back so...I don't know, as if she just had him in a trance, I looked away as they kissed. Once I could sense her negative energy was gone, I looked Andy who got up suddenly, as if he was in a rush.  
"Where are you going?" I asked, almost disappointed, I finally had alone time with my best friend, and he was going.  
"To bed, it's 9:30 Shaun, shouldn't you go home?" he asked in a tense voice. He wanted me to leave, that's not happening princess.  
"Since when is your bedtime 9:30? And I have nowhere to go, I actually came here hoping I'd have someone to vent to, somewhere to stay whilst me and Brooke are having this fight. You know, thank you for caring" I said with a pinch of sarcasm and sadness, just enough of it for Andy's face to into a worried expression, he then darted his eyes down the hall, then to me, a lonely mess on the couch.  
"I'm really sorry to hear that Shaun, I-I REALLY have to go to bed though." He scratched his head slightly then hugged me out of nowhere. I hugged him back, closing my eyes. This was the first hug I had gotten in a while and it was warm, comforting.  
"I do care for you Shaun, just remember that" he spoke softly in my ear, his husky voice did something to me, I don't know what, but I was soothed, instantly. He pulled away, I fluttered my eyes open as I came back to reality.  
"You can use the pillows on the couch, there's a blanket in the cupboard, it should be thick enough for you...night Shaun" Andy told me, he ran his hand through my hair. I think love does fucked up things to him. Our eyes glanced together again for a moment, I breathed deeply and felt soothed once again as he then walked off and went to his room. Just like that.  
I took my shoes off and took my belt off so I was more comfortable, I went to his old, worn down white cupboard, pulling out the Doona that was in there, I turned the lights off, only the TV on mute lit up the room, I laid down on the couch, snuggling up beneath the Doona, I tried to sleep, I tossed and turned but I laid awake, wide eyed as I realized why Andy went to bed early. The whimpering soon echoed throughout the house. I felt disgusted, once again. I was surprised though, Andy's groaned were loud. This fucked with my body a little bit, I felt turned on, but petrified. I guess this is normal when you hear people having sex...hardcore sex at that. After a while, the door opened, I looked over carefully examining the situation, Andy walked to the bathroom, butt naked, only with his socks on. Lovely. I rolled over and looked down into the depths of my Doona for a while, just thinking. How did Andy even manage to get a girl like her, throughout it all, that tired look he always carried, those dangerous mood swings. How did she change that? How dare she change that. I'm not upset for Andy being happy. I would never ever wish for him to be unhappy...it's just her, she's changed him...I'm starting to wonder where his sanity level is at. Was that him tonight or what that a puppet Vanessa loved to play around with, I wasn't sure, but I wanted her gone, by gone...I mean dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Vanessa P.O.V

I slid my shirt back on and settled next to Andy, he was sound asleep...  
oh how I wish I could sleep...  
have a heart beat...  
not feel the need to kill his stupid friend that sleeping on the couch, but I hope I gave him a show.  
I mean, it wasn't that great...  
I've had better...  
But for human strength, that was good, if only he was like me, it's so tempting, you know? It wouldn't be too hard, but if I start, I don't know if I'd be able to stop.  
And I can't risk that...  
Not with a guy like Shaun walking around, stalking Andy in his head like he's a fucking puppy.  
He smells really good though...  
that's besides the point!  
When I met Andy, he was half drunk, but he smelt great, even through the liquor stench that burned my nose.  
He was lovely, interesting. I only went to the club for a meal...not a hot date...  
I hate hearing his thoughts, it's depressing, but for some reason, a monster like me at sweet 21, never aging, made him happy, I don't know how this is possible. I'm usually immune to males.

Not this male.

Shaun, on the other hand...  
I needed him out of the way, his thoughts disgust me, he's so greedy, he might not see it, but I do.  
A bit too well.  
Me, having a sixth sense, makes it easier for me to read someone's whole life. I can dig it out of anyone. Andy, for example. All he had to tell me was that he had a step dad for me to read that he lost his dad young, his mum remarried and they have a large family. It's honestly that simple, for me at least, don't try it at home, kids and never, ever tell someone.  
Anyway, Shaun, his thoughts were full of jealousy, disgust, he may not see it but I know he wants something from me, something that has finally made me happy, in all of my existence.

Andy.

Now, I wasn't going to let this happen, I forbid it, I'll need to kill him, his snobby girlfriend too, hearing the complaints both Shaun and Andy have of her in their minds.  
Maybe I'll kill that stupid dog too.  
no, that's way too far, they'll be suspicious.  
Shaun will be first. Top of my bucket list...he's just, mouth watering, but so fucking annoying.  
I looked at Andy again, there was a bruise on the top of his arm, near his shoulder, shaped as my fingers. I'm stronger than I thought or he's just weak. Andy is weak, inside and out, I can see that. But he's cute and the type of guy you'd love to spend eternity with.  
Eternity sounded good to me. As long as Shaun isn't in the picture.

Shaun P.O.V

I woke up traumatized, not only did I have a nightmare. But she was in it, of all people, her. Her eyes glowed more evil in my dream, all I was doing was running through a forest. Running away from those bright, hazel eyes. I got up off the couch and stretched, my back cracked. I didn't have a good sleep at all. I heard Andy's door open, prepared for him to walk out with that, thing...I don't think she's even a she, because then she'd look like a woman, she doesn't. She looks like something carved in stone. I turned around toward them, thank god they were wearing clothes, I scowled at her again in my mind, she snapped her head to me, I backed off immediately. I didn't do anything out loud, did I?  
Vanessa cooked up eggs on toast for breakfast, just for me and Andy though, not her, she said she wasn't hungry. Well she sounded pretty darn hungry last night. She probably wants me dead, wants to poison my eggs, but as enticing as that it, she wouldn't because I'm Andy's best friend and I've known him a LONG time before she came into the picture. I noticed a bruise on Andy's shoulder, it wasn't a hickey or your typical bruise, it was almost as if they were fingers. How weak was Andy? Couldn't he take on a woman? Then again, I'm not sure if she is a woman. I put some of the egg and toast in my mouth, looking at her, just sitting on the couch, she looked like stone, like Andy bought a sculpture...one to hit me over the head with. I saw a smirk appear on her face, I looked at the good quality TV, the only good quality thing in this house. It was the news, what was so interesting about news to make her smirk that sly, evil smirk? I'll never know.  
Vanessa got up suddenly, she walked over to Andy, I looked down at my food. I suddenly wasn't hungry, I looked up and watched her slim, slender body walk back to the room.  
"Hey, what happened to your arm?" I asked Andy curiously, pointing to the light purple mark on his shoulder. He went crimson in the cheeks as he looked at the spot, I never should have asked.  
"let's just say, last night was pretty great" Andy smiled. I was getting sick of this type of happiness he held. Puppy love happiness.  
"I know, I could hear it" I mumbled as I looked at my food, picking at it. She cooked eggs perfectly, what isn't she perfect at?  
Andy choked slightly, I looked up to see him covering his face. I think he heard me. He looked embarrassed. Vanessa ran out a few seconds later, dressed up and ready to go somewhere, something like that would take Brooke 40 minutes.  
"babe, I'm going down to the city for some work stuff okay, I'll see you then" She spoke so nicely to him, no wonder Andy was so god damn blind, they kissed cheeks, Andy waved goodbye as his mouth was full of food. She walked right past me and left, without even a goodbye. Andy got up and grabbed his plate.  
"you done?" he asked, I nodded as he picked up my plate, walking to the sink that was now clean, compared to a week and a bit ago.  
"So, why her?" I asked, I may sound like an ignorant asshole, so be it, I wanted answers.  
"Because she's beautiful...something from a dream" he seemed dazed. I hated this.  
"a nightmare, more like it"  
"Look, Shaun, I don't know why you hate her but just stop. Stop holding onto a grudge, she didn't shake your hand? So what, she didn't shake mine either." He was suddenly defensive over this monster.  
"Have you not noticed the way she looks at me? Seriously, If looks could kill, she'd be the death of me...Andy, I'm warning you, please don't fall too hard, she'll hurt you" I spoke more sincere now, Andy shook his head and leaned down on the table, his face in front of mine.  
"you know nothing Shaun, she's perfect. She makes me happy"  
"and I never made you happy?"  
"you never tried" Andy said darker, he got up and stormed to his bedroom, I just stared ahead, into space, relaxing in the chair. Was I seriously that bad of a friend? Maybe I was, if I could never make him happy. If anything, it's Brooke's fault. Fuck, Brooke, I had to go back home to see her, I didn't want that to happen because she would skitz it, not only for me being here, but for being jealous. I can't help human instincts. I knew this could end badly if she ever found out.


	7. Chapter 7

Bradie's P.O.V

I still hadn't recovered over the fact that my step brother has a thing for my best friend, it's crazy, not that I'm against it or anything, it's just that Shaun has a girlfriend, how was this ever going to make Andrew happier? Speaking of the devil, he's coming over soon to give the plates back and he wants to speak to me. Britta was out so we'd have some brotherly time. It's been over two weeks, Shaun nor Andrew have really contacted me until today. I still worry about Shaun, what that boy was doing, I'd never know.  
Andy walked in, no knock, his sandy hair was nicely done, he wore clothes that were clean, clean! And his eyes weren't so sad looking, they looked as if he has enough sleep to last the week.  
"hey Bradie" Andy smiled, it reached his eyes, this was new.  
"hey" I nodded at him, he rested the bag of plates on the wood floor by the door, crashing next to me.  
"how's things?" He asked and he seemed honestly interested for once, this shocked me. What happened to my brother?  
"great, still busy, you?"  
"Honestly the best I felt in years. I've found someone Bradie" he said so proudly, I smiled along, it was an un-removable smile. I'm glad he's happy.  
"who?!" I sat up properly, I wanted to know, who was the woman (or man) keeping him at some level of sane.  
"her names Vanessa, oh god Bradie, she's so beautiful, so amazing, it's unbelievable." He started to boast so happily, I felt suddenly cautious. What if this woman was to hurt him? He'd go back to a miserable, drunken mess and what about Shaun?  
"wait, what happened to those feelings toward Shaun?" I asked, now confused, my brother shrugged and laughed slightly.  
"as if that would ever happen, but it's weird, Shaun and Ness don't like each other, I fucking hate it. It's heart aching, in a way...I really like her, like, a lot." Andy continued boasting, I just stared at him, I find it weird, Andy hates Brooke, Brooke hates Andy and it's the same between Vanessa and Shaun. I wonder if Shaun actually has feelings for Shaun too...?  
"that sucks so bad. Andy, do you think Shaun may have those same feelings?"  
"what do you mean?" he asked confused, he sat up properly, listening into me as I spoke.  
"how you have, or, had feelings for him...do you think he feels the same?" I asked, biting my lip as my brothers face went from confused, to tense and now relaxed, shocked, as if he realized something.  
"I-...I honestly haven't thought about that...but no, I'm not going to risk 'Ness, she's so amazing and Shaun has Brooke, I don't want to waste my time." He spoke differently now, he wasn't as happy as when he walked in, but he wasn't sad. He just came back to reality, thank god.  
"You never know, Shaun and Brooke have had difficulty lately, and what if Vanessa isn't as good as she seems? Sure, she's beautiful, but does she compare to Shaun?" I spoke as if I was giving him a lecture, I always seem to do it, but it was the only way to get it through to him. I didn't want him to be heartbroken over puppy love. He stood up, he wasn't so love-struck anymore.  
"I need to go, see you" Andy said, his voice showed no emotion. I think I confused him, great fucking job Bradie. I sat back and just watched my brother walk out. I feel kind of bad, but someone had to bring him back to earth.

Shaun P.O.V

I laid on the couch, my head in Brooke's lap, my eyes closed as she watched TV, playing with my soft curls. It would be nice to sleep, without having Andy or Vanessa on my mind. Brooke doesn't even know yet, every time she asks what's wrong with me, I change the subject. If she found out I was jealous, over someone as beautiful as Vanessa seemed, I'd definitely be kicked out of here, the second she found out. She'd say something stupid as 'go fuck Andy', something so pathetic, yet it would still hurt me.  
I've been thinking about it the past couple weeks now, how different Vanessa is, she's not like me different; she's physically and mentally different, she's wise and she seems to know me more than I know her, I don't even think Andy knows the other half of her, since he's hypnotized by those Hazel eyes. There's something different about her, I might be the only one who sees it, but it's obvious, her skin is too white, and how can she manage to stay so still, so tense, yet speak with such a calm voice. It's crazy, she touched my arm the other day and she was freezing. I mean, it was a 30 degree day, how can you be freezing? She's honestly crazy. Maybe immortal, but she was definitely not human, but she isn't a vampire, it doesn't add up, maybe the cold skin, but that's about it. I've been forced to watch Twilight over 3 times, she is no Edward Cullen, or Edwina Cullen, for that matter and all the other movies I've watched, True Blood included, and she's nothing like them. I've thought it over and over again, but there's no way, it doesn't match up to anything I've watched or read. She barely eats, I've noticed that as well, but it still doesn't make sense, as much as I try to figure it out, how Andy may be in love with an immortal, it's frustrating me and makes me more jealous, that if she is immortal, she'll live forever, be beautiful, strong and powerful. But knowing that she may be immortal makes me worried about Andy. I must be crazy to even imagine that it's possible, for someone to be immortal. There was only one way to find out, if I asked her; but you and I both know that is never going to happen. I sat up slowly from Brooke's lap, I looked at her, she was smiling, funny thing was that the more we fought, the less beauty I saw in her.  
"have a nice nap?" she asked  
"yeah" I smiled, lying. I've been getting really good at this. The whole lying thing, it's great.

Brooke and I sat on the couch, eating our Chinese take away for dinner. I placed my plate down and breathed deeply, I was so full. Best meal I've had all week.  
"yum?" she asked me, her smile wide, full of happiness. I had to force a smile back, Vanessa and Andy still lurked the back of my mind.  
"it was so good" I smiled  
"I know right, I'm the best cook" she said, I laughed, kissing her softly, her hand rested on my cheek as she kissed me back slow, a shake came from my exhale as I pulled away. I don't know why, even her kisses slowly didn't feel the way they used to be.  
"Shaun, what's wrong?"  
"nothing" I said, trying to sound happy. It wasn't working.  
"honestly Shaun, everything seems to be bothering you. You're so mopey" She said, I felt like snapping. Built in frustration crawled up my throat, just clawing to get out. What ever happened to the woman I loved? What happened to me?  
"do you seriously want the truth?" I said to her sternly, the anger in my voice.  
"yes..." she spoke very unsure, but as if she knew what was coming.  
"firstly, I'm jealous of someone, more jealous than I have been of anyone ever-"  
"who?" she said dully, cutting me off, I hesitated for a bit, but if she wanted fucking honesty, she was going to get it.  
"Andy's girlfriend Vanessa, she's a beautiful person and seeing someone like her with Andy, it hurts" When I said it out loud, it sounded like I was in love with Andy. Brooke looked at me, her confusion and heartache showed in her eyes. She fucking asked for it.  
"now don't you dare start yelling at me Brooke, it's human instinct. I absolutely hate Vanessa, I have never hated anyone in my life as much as I hate her and I'm afraid, Brooke, I'm afraid of her hurting him" I continued, she just stared at me, she didn't look happy.  
"You're in love with Andy" she said flatly.  
"I'm not!" I almost shouted, my anger was showing now.  
"You may not see it, but I do. He's always liked you, haven't you seen that?" she was being ignorant now. Andy would never love me. Especially if you compare me to Vanessa.  
"I'm not in love with Andy and he loves her" I said through my teeth, Brooke rolled her eyes, grabbing our plates and got up, going to the kitchen, I followed.  
"Oh, and secondly, you've changed Brooke, you always set me off and every fucking time we fight, I fall more and more out of love with you" This was my frustration taking over my brain now.  
"fuck off Shaun!" Brooke snapped at me, her green eyes looked at me angered and hurt, I took a step back and breathed deeply "Go stay at fucking Andy's! By the time you get home, I won't be here, fucking go Shaun! I don't want to put up with you anymore!" She yelled, I stared at her in shock.  
"I don't want you anymore Shaun...it's over, I'm done" she said more exhausted now. How long has she wanted to dump me for? Was there a point in begging for forgiveness, a point in begging when everything we had was already lost?  
"why are you just standing there?!" Brooke yelled, I looked at her stunned, coming back to reality.  
"I'm going" was all I managed to choke out. I headed downstairs and slipped my shoes on, walking out of the big white door, slamming it shut. The weather was cold again, dark clouds wrapped around the town like a blanket, the sun was almost gone, the cool air whipped past me, sending shivers down my spine, I ran to my car and jumped in quickly, pulling out of my driveway and making my way to Andy's. He lived closer than Bradie and I hope he would understand. That's all I want, is for someone to understand. But Andy's so high up in the clouds, in love, so he says. It's weird how I am heartbroken by Brooke leaving me, but I knew it wasn't working and I do not yet have any tears to shed.

I arrived at Andy's, the rain pelted down with force around me, I groaned and got out, slamming my Audi's door as I ran up the porch to his door, knocking repetitively. I just wanted to get warm, it was so cold outside, my hair practically had a mind of its own right now. Andy opened the door, his blue eyes fixed on mine.  
"Shaun?" he sounded worried and confused, I just wrapped my arms around him, bursting into tears. Wow I'm pathetic, doing this over a girl who doesn't love me...honestly wasn't the first time. Andy's arms wrapped around me tight, pulling me inside. I quickly pushed Andy off and sniffed, wiping all tears away and hiding the ones that were bound to run. He looked at me concerned, I was more happy to be inside, the warmth comforted me a bit, and so did Andy's hug, but Vanessa would probably want to kill me even more if she saw us like that.  
"Shaun, what happened?" Andy put his hand on my shoulder, his grip tight. I looked down at the coffee coloured carpet. I honestly didn't want to tell him I had broken up with Brooke...because I was jealous of Vanessa.  
"Shaun" Andy spoke more like a concerned father, now, I looked up to those eyes, they dug through me. I could feel it.  
"she" I had to clear my throat, I hadn't spoken in a while. I then took a deep breath and looked at his lips, just because I couldn't stand looking in those eyes.  
"Brooke kind of..._dumped_ me" My voice sounded so withered and dry, saying this out loud was surreal. She's been a part of me for so long; I had to open my fat mouth didn't I.  
"what happened? How did it happen? Are you okay, do you need a drink?" Andy was panicking now, I looked at him, smiling slightly.  
"I'm fine...and it's a long story, beer would be nice though." I laughed, trying to make myself feel at least that tiny bit better as I sat on his couch, Andy hurried to me with a beer, he sat on the coffee table, placing the cold beverage in my hand, I took a gulp, it kind of hurt on the way down, my throat really was dry.  
"so, how did it happen?" Andy asked, his eyes were staring right at me, what was I meant to say?  
"I don't know if you'd want to know...part of it was because of how much of a bitch she became, I snapped and set her off. The fight didn't last very long, she told me she was done, that it was over and I walked out, coming straight here" I said, completely ignoring the fact I was jealous of Andy's girlfriend and the fact that it's possible that she's some sort of immortal.  
"woah, what did you say beforehand?"  
"w-...I-..." I couldn't seem to get the words out, thank god the devil walked in.  
"Hey Shaun, up for that surf tomorrow?" Vanessa challenged, but she spoke nicer, this completely left me confused, why does she suddenly like me? did Andy say something?  
"u-uh yeah, sure, just make sure it's a sunny day" I agreed, putting on the best smile I could force.  
"are you a pussy? Do it when it's pouring rain, that shit is the best" she said. Ha, right, she probably can't go into sunlight, whatever she is. She gave me a slight uneasy look, her hazel eyes weren't so bright today, but they fixated on me, I knew she knew that I knew something. Andy got up and went to her, I couldn't help but watch the imperfect pair embrace. Their lips touched and that's where it begun again, the jealous frustration, I hated feeling this way, I hate being unhappy.


	8. Chapter 8

Brooke P.O.V

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him  
I hate Andy, I just, ugh, he just never stopped with the moping and carrying on, and the second he finally gets a fucking life, Shaun gets mopey and carries on. Do I love Shaun? Of course! I cried for at least an hour after he left, but I wasn't in love, but I know Andy does, so at least he should make Shaun happy to some extent. I don't blame Shaun being jealous, Vanessa is beautiful. I've done her hair a few times, but Shaun's jealous of Vanessa, not Andy which is what I don't understand. Why he'd be jealous of her, he's a dude for crying out loud, you'd expect him to want to fuck Vanessa, not want to kill her. My Chihuahua, Honey, yelped, it took me out of my heartbroken, confused daydream, I picked her up and petted her small head, her wagging tail made me smile, she's literally my best friend, my daughter. She's my baby, she's always there for me when I was sad, and she won't judge me. I started walking to my bedroom where I'd be sleeping alone, for the first time in a while. Half my stuff is packed and ready to take to mums, but I still have heaps of junk to take. As I passed the window, I swear I saw someone there, but there was no one...I hated being alone, I'm always afraid. Shaun was my saviour and now, I don't know what he is to me.

Shaun P.O.V

I walked down to the beach with Andy, I stopped at home first to grab my board of course. Brooke wasn't there thank god, but Honey and her car was. I'm hoping she just got a ride to work today. Andy and I walked down the steps, the sun was actually out today and warmed the sand that was now underneath my feet, I looked at Andy, he wore sunglasses and his sandy blonde hair flowed. He was so laid back and really was somewhat attractive, I can't deny that anymore. I continued to stare at Andy as he was on lookout for his perfect vampire girlfriend, well, I'm not sure if she's a vampire, but she definitely was not normal.  
"Vanessa!" Andy yelled out of nowhere, I watched him run up to his slender girlfriend with a surfboard, her pale skin made her violet bikini stand out, the sun was behind the clouds again, this disappointed me, I wanted to see if she's literally burn to death in the light, it amused me. I looked away from them disgusted as they started making out again, I was never going to get used to it and the fact that I have the need to be here, makes me so angry and confused. I definitely was looking forward to this, surfing against an immortal, it never seemed so fun. I suddenly got nudged, I returned to reality as I saw Andy beside me.  
"You right there?" he asked, he's still so concerned about me, I swear I'm fine now.  
"Yeah, perfect" I smiled  
"Good, now go have some fun" Andy laughed, spanking my ass playfully, making me jolt as he sat down, Vanessa came next to me, smirking that dark smirk, the one that pretty much says 'I'm going to kill you'. I noticed her eyes were much brighter today than they were last night, or I was really that fucked up.  
"game on Diviney" she grinned and ran toward the ocean, I watched her pedal out, she jumped on her board without even trying, she surfed so well, yep. I was definitely screwed.

After an hour, our competition ended, and of course she won. Stupid, beautiful, vampire. Her arm felt 10 degrees lower than the ocean when her arm hit mine. Colder than on that hot day. It was unbelievable, how cold her skin was, she had to be some sort of immortal, there was no other name for it, she's stone on the inside. Ice even. I'm surprised that I lasted the day around her without snapping, she hasn't insulted me once, unless she knows I know what she is. I don't know, it's possible. All three of us were at mine, just because it was starting to rain again, I thought this was Australia; why are we constantly covered in clouds and rain, halfway through spring? This world is slowly getting more and more fucked up. I heard a knock at the door, I went to get up, until Andy stopped me.  
"You chill man, you look exhausted, I'll get it" he said concerned again and walked out. He probably doesn't want me to see Brooke and breakdown all over again. I looked awkwardly to Vanessa, her eyes looked troubled, but she was beautiful, I hated that a GIRL puts my self esteem to 0, she's so lucky, she has Andy, someone who loves her, she gets to live forever, forever young. Vanessa tensed up next to me, as if she stopped breathing. I heard Andy's mumbles to someone who was much older with a tough voice, Vanessa jumped up pretty quickly, quicker than I ever could and she went to Andy, I soon followed. I was shocked to find a policeman in my house, uniform, belt with a gun, bullets and extra things there, along with a bulletproof vest.  
"Mr Diviney?" the tough officer asked, I nodded.  
"that's me..." I was nervous, I didn't do anything bad did I?  
"hi, I'm officer Richmond, I've just wanted to talk about the other resident of this house. Miss Leishman if I'm correct?" he asked again, I nodded, Andy put his hand on my back, his other arm around Vanessa's waist who stood beside him. They were pretty much inseparable.  
"yes, Brooke Leishman, she was my girlfriend" I hated saying the 'was' part, it's still not something I'm used to.  
"what do you mean 'was'?" he seemed suddenly suspicious.  
"W-We broke up last night- I'm sorry officer, is something wrong? Where is she?"  
"We found her in the woods last night, she's dead" He spoke very seriously, Andy grabbed onto my shoulder, I felt my eyes sting and glaze with tears, this was unbelievable. I didn't know what to do, I looked at Andy, he looked at me worried, I then looked at Vanessa, her hazel eyes fixed on me, no expression held, she just...stared  
"h-how did this happen, exactly?" I said as I looked back to the officer, he shrugged.  
"We've seen a few of these lately, the bodies seem to been attacked my some animal, their blood was completely drained. I'm so sorry for your loss" he spoke, I instantly thought of Vanessa, I looked at her but her eyes weren't fixed on me anymore, they were fixed on the officer. She killed my girlfriend...I knew she did, she couldn't go suck on someone else's blood could she, stupid blood sucker.  
"I-It's not your fault officer, I completely understand" I said with the only voice I could manage to let out, I was still in shock, it hadn't hit me yet, that such beauty was gone. She probably would have made an awesome vampire, now she's dead and what's the bet that her parents are going to blame me? Even my own parents, they all hate me, ugh. Why couldn't it be me who's dead? I'm sick of everything.  
"I'm going to go, we'll get onto you if we find something" the officer spoke, I couldn't speak anymore, I still stood there in shock.  
"okay, I hope you find whatever it is soon" Andy answered for me, the officer gave him a nod and walked off. I looked at Vanessa who still continued to stand there, just carved in stone.  
"It'll be okay, Shaun..." Andy said softly in my ear as he embraced me into a hug, I sighed and clenched onto his shirt as I just broke down in his arms, the woman I once loved was gone, thanks to the woman I hate. Andy kept making soothing noises to calm me but my sobs were unstoppable, it hurt my throat to sob so hard, I hyperventilated, I was barely getting air in my lungs, I didn't care. If I never left Brooke, she wouldn't be dead and I would be somewhat happy. Fuck my life.


	9. Chapter 9

Vanessa P.O.V

I have to kill him now, he knows about me, I don't even know how, he's managed to block his thoughts as if it's a password to his Facebook, which is Honey26789 but anyway...  
I have to kill him, it has to be slow, painful; otherwise blood that sweet isn't enjoyed, the more pain that ran though the blood, the better it is. Brooke tasted as fake as she looked. I have to do this, for the sake of Andy and I's future, Shaun's not taking him away from me, I'm not going to let him. I heard his thoughts, he knew I killed her, but it's so satisfying, to feed...  
I didn't want to hurt Andy in the hungry state I was in. There was no way he was going to live, even for Shaun to stand around me like that.  
Even though I've been well fed, the need for blood sent venom spreading through my mouth, I miss human life, I don't understand how Shaun's jealous. I'd rather be dead right now.  
none of this would have happened.  
I'm such a danger to everyone.  
I'd be able to have a husband, kids.  
But this had to be done.  
I had to kill Shaun.  
Hearing his thoughts and tracking him, I knew he was at Brooke's funeral today, not only that but he was going to get drunk. Well, half drunk. Shaun's never had a drink to the point where he can barely see a thing, or so Andy says.

Andy...  
I mentally sigh at the precious human, he'd be more perfect as an immortal, but as I said before, If I start, I don't know if I'd be able to stop. I'd have to find an old friend to come here and do it for me, he was going to be with me, and he was going to start my family.  
I get so sick of being alone, so sick of going around, drinking human after human, I loved it though. I loved it when I drank Brooke, her blood lingered my tongue, her eyes were in disbelief, I could literally see her life flash before her eyes, but it doesn't matter, she's dead now.  
I've been nice to Shaun this whole month, just so he wouldn't tell Andy about me. I've learnt to not react to Shaun's thoughts, they have become so much more depressive lately, it's boring, all he thinks about is Andy; it's so yawn-worthy. He's not worth much, not much at all. But his blood was golden, almost like honey, my body wanted to take him every time I'm near him, I restrained myself though, 148 years of practice pays off, but I really wanted to drink Shaun's sweet blood, just the thought brings venom to my mouth. I shake away the thought.

Shaun had to die...

Shaun Diviney would be no more.

Shaun P.O.V

I walked down the street that went through to Andy's, I had walked the whole way. Brooke's gone, I don't know what to do, even though I wasn't in love, didn't mean I didn't love her. She was a good person...when we didn't fight constantly. Andy is repetitively checking on how I am, it's sweet of him, and fucking hell I think I'm in love with him, it could be the whole loneliness thing, I don't know. Brooke was right, I do love him, that would be the only explanation as to why I'm jealous of Vanessa...ugh, _Vanessa_, don't even get me started. Bradie even told me himself he didn't like her, that she's strange, different.  
But I knew what she was, and I have a feeling she may know, but I'm not sure, do you know how awkward it would be to go up to her and just be like 'Hey, are you a vampire?' like, how fucked up do I have to sound. I was definitely insane.  
the only thing I could hear is my shoes, click-clacking against the concrete, I swear I was the only one dressed appropriate for the funeral, white button up shirt, pants and pointed shoes. If you think that's casual, you should have seen Brooke's dad. I kept walking I looked up to notice a lot of houses begin in the distance, I heard a rustle from the woods. I looked to my left, the dark woods never scared me, but there was something there.  
"h-help me! HELP!" A young girl screamed, I panicked, what the fuck should I do? My phone died whilst I played with it at the dinner. I looked around  
"HELP!" she screamed again, I started to bolt through the woods, slipping over mud, passing through thousands of trees, all I could hear was the rustling off the leaves again, I could barely see now, the only light noticeable was the moon shining down on me. I stopped to breathe. I wasn't sure if the girl was alive anymore, or dead for that matter.  
"HELP SOMEONE PLEASE!" I heard from behind me, my breathing quickened and I turned around, running through the trees, I kept slipping over and falling in mud, I probably looked like a mess now, but I continued to run, my heart beating out of my chest at 100km per hour. I skidded to a stop as I found myself in an open part of the woods, the moonlight was the only thing that helped me see. I saw a pair of Hazel eyes, they looked vicious now, just like in that dream I had a couple months back...Vanessa

She's going to kill me...

How could I be so stupid?

I watched the eyes approach me slowly, the moonlight slowly revealing my best friends girlfriend, Vanessa. I tried to stay calm, look strong, but the dark smirk on her face made me realize that I was doomed, there was no way out. I was tired from running all the way here, well good on you Shaun, you just ran into your own death trap.  
"hey sweetie" She spoke, with her complete danger voice now, there was no innocence to it, she was hungry, she wanted me. I swallowed hard and tried to regain my breathing from the running and now from the panic in my blood.  
"what's up, beautiful?" I went along with it, she was in front of me before I could blink. I gasped, she grabbed my neck and held me up, I started choking, I couldn't get away, my breathing was already uneven as it was and now it feels like I lost all access to my lungs, I held onto my last breath I could find, her eyes glimmered darkly.  
"not much, just chillin'...killin'" She smirked and I felt the force of her push me back into a tree, I groaned from the sharp pain that shot right through my back, I fell to the ground and looked up at her, the death of me. I stood back up limply.  
"what do you want from me?" I asked her in a disgusted tone of voice, I really don't know what she wanted from me, I know she hates me, but is that a reason to kill me? She was suddenly in front of me again, placing her icy fingers on my lip.  
"sh, no one is allowed to hear you die darling" she whispered, I inhaled her cool breath, inhaling that hard hurt my back more. She kicked me down suddenly, my gut wrenched in pain, I rolled over, she pulled me back up from the ground by my shirt, smashing my into a tree, the pain in my back and ribs was unbearable, the tree almost pulled out of the ground...that's how hard it was.  
"this isn't as entertaining as I thought" she said, her eyes still thirsty, I looked at her in fear, a tear of pain trickled down my cheek.  
"please..." I said softly, she threw me across the open wood space, I rolled down the hill, I tried to get up, but I was too weak, but I noticed the moonlight shine against the water, she was going to dump me in the river?  
I suddenly felt her jump on my back, pulling my head back by my hair, I heard and felt my spine crack, I screamed in agony. I just wanted to be dead now, let it end. She flipped me over, my vision was slowly becoming a blur, I looked at her dazed as she circled around me. There was no point in fighting a vampire.  
"you're more vulnerable than I thought..." She said, stomping on my leg, I heard the crack as it snapped in half, I cried out loud, tears of pain continued to fall. My breath hitched as she frightened me when I found her right on top of me in half a second, she kissed my head softly, I was shaking slightly.  
"You having fun dear?" She asked me flirtatiously. She nodded my head for me, I tried to shake my head, but her grip was too tight, there was no use, multiple places in my body hurt more than any pain I've ever felt, I could feel the stinging from a cut that was on my head.  
"too bad all good things have to come to an end." She smirked and pressed down where my heart is, I felt that pain, it was actual heartache, my ribcage was snapped in half, I could feel myself drifting between life and death, it scared me, but there was nothing I could do. She held me down by the shoulders, I couldn't feel it anymore, my body was numb, my heartbeat was slowing, I swallowed the lump in my throat, that hurt when it passed my heart. I looked at those Hazel eyes once more before she leaned toward my neck.  
"This will hurt, I promise." She whispered, I closed my eyes...I love you Andy...  
Her teeth dug into my neck, a burning sensation spread immediately, I screamed and heard a growl, a hiss, I opened my eyes, she wasn't there anymore, I couldn't tell what it was, it was like a large dog, bright yellow eyes, whatever it was jumped over me, the rumble of the land underneath me from its landing made me scream, I threw my head to the side, she was running away, I started fidgeting, the venom spread through my veins like wildfire. I kept screaming, the pain was worse than before, my insides were screaming, it was intense, as if I was thrown into a fire, but I was never to die. I wish I was dying, I do, I could feel my body burning, aching. The venom was excruciating, my hands were clenched in fists from the pain, I slammed a fist onto the ground, screaming like I had never screamed before, I even whimpered from the pain. I just wanted it to be over, the burning sensation in my blood blacked me out, in and out, over and over. Why aren't I dead yet? Vanessa, get your fucking ass back here and finish me. I felt my ribcage, almost being melted back together, along with my leg, I can't believe no one could hear my screaming, I kept throwing my head back and forth, when will it end? I can't handle the pain anymore, just kill me. I want to be dead, I'd rather be dead, the venom continued to spread, my mind drifted, although my body felt like it was on fire.


	10. Chapter 10

Vanessa P.O.V

Fucking dog, I had him! I fucking had him, I had his sweet blood in my mouth for about 2 seconds, the sweet honey oozed down my throat before that thing showed up, Shaun's blood was so sweet, what a waste. I fucking hate werewolves, they changed on full moons, Why was I stupid enough to feed then, of all times and now Shaun's a vampire, him being reborn on the full moon meant he was going to be stronger than me, faster than me, more powerful and definitely have a sixth sense. This angered me and now I'm paranoid, I know Shaun will come to me for revenge. I know he'll get my love. Andy.  
He's really worried about Shaun, his thoughts are all the same;  
'Shaun's phone is disconnected, I hope he's okay'  
'if he's out there, lost, or even dead, it's all my fault.'  
'I miss him, please answer my calls Shaun, please, please'  
and he has his phone around him all the time, I always tell him it's okay, but he won't listen to me and I can't really tell him he's a fucking vampire.  
I still remember Shaun's thoughts as he died, he was so hopeless, he gave up the second he saw me, he was pleading to die, I wish he did fucking die, now I'm in more trouble. More trouble than ever. One thing set me off, Shaun's final last words in his head were 'I love you Andy'. I want him away, gone forever, but I can't fight him, he'd probably snap my head off in a second but I'm glad only a small amount of venom spread, that means it would take longer, and that fire spreading through his veins would be slow, the pain would take him longer. I was losing the game, the fight for Andy, this set me off, I just want to stay away from Andy so I don't hurt him. But I'm scared Shaun will come back any second for me and attack Andy. Andy's smell was like chocolate. It's soothing and made my mouth water, but I wasn't going to kill him, he's going to be mine. Forever.

Shaun P.O.V

I opened my eyes

I was no longer in pain

I felt strong

I was reborn

I looked around to see the woods, much more beautiful than my nightmare. I sat up, I felt no pain, and I felt stronger, much stronger. Was I actually a vampire now? My hand was whiter, ivory, it looked smooth as marble. I stood up, with pretty much no effort.  
I walked towards to the sun by the river, I was afraid as to if it'd hurt or not. I slowly entered the sunlight, my hand glowed, it wasn't sparkling, wasn't melting. It felt warm against my ivory skin and I glowed, It was something that could easily be hidden, it just glowed more than the average human, but my hunger, maybe not so easy to hide. My throat burned as if I hadn't had a drink in a million years, I knew water would quench the thirst that burned throughout my throat, I needed blood. But I don't want to be a killer, I forbid myself. I'll need the closest thing I can get...animal blood, I jumped onto a tree and started climbing up, with barely any effort. The rough surface of the tree made it easier to climb. I searched the woods beneath me now, my eyes could see everything, if I squinted my eyes it was like a magnifying glass, I could see ants, spiders and any other bugs underneath the leaves. I suddenly heard something, almost like a bark. I looked across the river, a dingo stood there, I inhaled and closed my eyes, the scent was nice, it was kind of like the smell of lavenders. I jumped down to the ground, landing right on my feet. I ran towards the river and pounced, landing on the other side. Holy fuck that was fun, I could sense that dingo, a bitter substance filled my mouth, venom. I don't even think I know what I'm capable of doing. I scanned the woods slowly, stopping as soon as I saw the dingo look right at me, I bolted for it, for food, my stomach was groaning now, the dingo started running, but was way too slow for my power, I pounced and smashed it down to the ground, the soft orange-like fur between my fingers, the dingo whimpered as I held it down, crushing it's bones beneath me. The dingo started snapping at me, I didn't even hesitate, I bit right into its back, the dingo whimpered and whined as the venom swelled from my mouth, I started to suck on the bite I put there, the blood oozing in my mouth, it felt warm, refreshing as it made its way down my cold, dry throat. It wasn't long before the dingo settled into slumber, I continued to suck the blood, it was an indescribable taste, it was better than any food I had as a human. I pulled away from the animal once it was drained of blood, picking him up by the neck, I walked to the river, throwing him in. I watched the dead dingo float down the river, that's when I finally realized that I'm either having a delusion from how badly bashed I was, or I really am a vampire.

I sped home, thank fuck for supernatural powers. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I did it so carefully, I was scared of breaking something, I could crush anything as simple as a bone with a clench of my fist. I walked up my stairs, my dog was outside yelping. I ignored her, going straight to the bathroom. The mirror showing an interesting man in the mirror, it actually took me a while before I realized the man in the mirror was me, I was almost exactly like my creator, but my eyes were now a bright sapphire colour, black surrounding the outside, I looked frozen in time, I looked pretty innocent, my hair was a vibrant brown. I glowed, just like...her.  
My own blood that stained my shirt told a different story than my eyes, I cringe, remembering the feeling of my bones snapping. I was almost dead, and then that intense fire burned through my veins. I placed my hand where my heart is and listened closely...It wasn't beating. I really was immortal.

I had a shower, one of the only human things left of me. It was funny though, because of how much steam came off my cool skin as the hot water drizzled over it. I walked into my room, it was now different to me, empty and I don't even know if I'll ever have to sleep again. Physically I felt amazing, not one speck of tiredness, but I was still emotionally exhausted, if I was to be doomed in this world for eternity depressed, I don't know what I'd do. Another thing that shocks me to think about, everyone around me dying as I stay young, forever 23, this is something I found hard to take, especially if I had to stay alive to watch Andy die. It makes me wonder, can a heart still break once its stopped beating? I could possibly change all those around me, but being a newborn, does that mean I'd never be able to stop? I haven't even been in contact with a human yet and I'm frankly too dangerous to be around them. But once I put my phone of charge and the stream of texts from Andy and Bradie came through, I realized that I'll have to see Andy and there's a chance that she will be there, I could ask some questions, hopefully without attacking Andy. I have to restrain myself, to never touch human blood, even though I could see why Vanessa wanted to kill me, the blood that remained on my shirt smelt so sweet, like honey. If I could drink myself, I probably would, but there's no blood in me now, just venom. I also noticed I was in the woods for a whole week...I can't believe no one found me and I hate to think of Andy's thoughts, thinking I was dead or something, even that shook my mind.  
I put my clothes on quicker than I ever had before and fixed my hair before I decided that my dog needs to be fed, I opened the sliding door and placed the bowl down with mixed dog food and biscuits. My dog didn't smell good, I guess I shouldn't have trouble looking after her. I patted Honey softly, afraid of crushing her small, delicate skull. I had to stop being supernatural now, remember what it's like to be human. This means I'm going to have to take the car to Andy's; this pissed me off because I'm ten times faster than that stupid Audi. I got to the car and got in swiftly onto the leather seat, slowly, how slow a normal human would take, I pulled out of the driveway and began to drive, I felt so bored as I drove at speed limit, I just wanted to go fast but this gave me time to think, how will Andy react when he looks at me, now dangerous, beautiful and set in stone. I was a monster now but I didn't want to let that get me, the good part of me that was left. I also wonder if I'd fall harder for Andy, I wonder what he smelt like, it already sent venom spreading through my mouth. If I was ever to hurt Andy, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. He's sometimes all I got, when she's not in the way. _Her_, how was I going to ask questions without wanting to kill her. I could easily kill her now and that pleased me, I at least want to get her back for leaving me there like that, dying. I think I'd still rather be dead right now than be who I am, it's kind of depressing; all the thoughts that run through your head rapidly.  
I stopped in front of Andy's house, I got out of the car carefully, locking the door.  
'ugh, why can't you walk yourself, stupid dog' said a voice I had never heard before, a smell of cranberries inhaled through my nose, I stopped breathing. I looked to toward the voice, a human woman, brunette and curvy walked passed me with her dog, he was a husky.  
'Please don't stop in front of the crazy man to take a pee, please' she spoke again distraught, but it wasn't long before I realized she wasn't talking, I could just hear her thoughts. Did I really look like a crazy person? Maybe my eyes just looked shocked. Could Vanessa do this too? I felt embarrassed at the thought, I felt uncomfortable knowing that she knew all along that I've loved Andy, that I've hated her, wanted her dead. All that jealousy, just everything.  
I walked to Andy's door and knocked softly, it came out just as if I had knocked normally, and there's a chance he'll attack me with a hug, then what? I'll most likely crush him. I don't like this, at all. Also the fact that I may want to literally suck the life out of him worried my mind. Andy opened the door, a whiff of a mouth watering (or venom spreading) almost chocolate smell overwhelmed me. Andy smelt delicious. I stopped my breathing again, I felt uncomfortable, but I could manage.  
'Holy fuck he looks beautiful...what happened to him' Andy thought, I smiled uncontrollably, but this was bad, very bad. He actually thinks I'm beautiful, I'm a monster. The tired yet now happy boy hugged me. I carefully hugged him back, he tried to get out of my grip.  
'woah, how could he change so much in the matter of a week and he's so cold' he thought. I quickly let go of him.  
"I missed you" he said, his husky voice made me feel some sort of content. But I can't just be myself around him, unless he wanted to be killed.  
"I missed you too" I said back with sincerity, still holding my breath but I wanted to smell him again, but who knows. I could end up killing him. A wide smile appeared on his face, my creator, my enemy was by his side almost immediately.  
'leave' was all her thoughts said, but I wasn't leaving.  
"you're really cold Shaun, do you want to borrow my jacket and have a beer? What happened to you?" Andy said as I followed him inside. 'why is he wearing a t-shirt, it's too cold' he continued to think.  
"sure, I guess" I said, still curious as to how human food and drinks tasted in this new life "And my phone died, I...needed a break from all the drama, so I stayed at a hotel the whole week and no place sold chargers" I lied, but my voice flowed it through softly. It was easier to lie now, I had enough practice as a human.  
'and you managed to become more beautiful in the matter of a week?' he thought, if I was able to blush, I would be right now. Does he think the same of me as I do for him?  
"okay, just sit on the couch" Andy smiled at me, I smiled and sat down.  
'you're a terrible liar' Vanessa spoke, or thought. I don't want her thoughts in my head, ugh, fuck off.  
'Make me' she thought, I snapped my eyes to her sitting on the other side of the couch.  
'You can hear me?' I asked in my head. This was interesting.  
'Yes, you're an idiot. Why didn't you just leave, you're risking both Andy and I's life being here' she was almost threatening me.  
'Your fault, not mine'  
'actually, it's the werewolf's fault, now look away from me, Andy's coming and it'll be awkward' She sounded different in her head. More human. But werewolves, they exist?  
"Here Shaun" Andy said, smiling as he passed me his hoodie, I smiled and put it on. He sat between me and Vanessa on the couch, he passed me a beer as he started watching the TV.  
"thank you" I said, smiling as I went to taste the beer, the usually refreshing taste tasted like poison, I tried not to gag as I put it down, I could hear Vanessa's laugh in her mind, I growled in my mind as I snuggled into Andy's hoodie and sat comfortably next to him, I took another smell of him, I wanted him. In more ways than one.  
'at least learn to control your thoughts' Vanessa's thoughts were angry now. I smirked.  
'why, you getting jealous now?' I asked, she snuggled into Andy's side.  
'no, you're fucking annoying and he's mine, I will not restrict the need I have to kill you'  
'try me' I challenged. Both her and I knew that I could kill her in seconds. Andy kissed Vanessa's head then smiled at me.  
'wow, they're actually being nice to each other today, no one's shouting insults down each other's throats.'  
'HA' me and Vanessa both synced in our heads.  
'anyway, this whole mind reading thing might make it easier. Werewolves, they exist?' I asked curiously.  
'yes, a lot of creatures do. Werewolves, witches, vampires, elves. You'll be surprised.'  
'sounds cool'  
'the werewolves, not so much. They will hunt you down and kill you on a full moon, so watch out'  
'alright' I felt nervous suddenly, knowing that there'll still be predators, even though I am one of the most powerful things, not even known to man.  
'he fed from a dingo, ew. What a fucking nerd' she thought, I snapped my eyes to her threatening.  
'get the fuck out of my head' I almost yelled in my head, Andy looked at me again.  
'he's acting funny...' he thought  
"are you okay?" he asked  
"fine" I smiled, lying. I felt even more miserable by the fact I could hear both of their thoughts, not that their body language proved enough. I got up at human speed.  
"where you going?" he asked  
"to the bathroom" I said, walking off quickly and entering his bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked more traumatised now, my eyes were a darker blue. I was getting thirsty again. I just wanted to be with him, as a human and even now, but this'll be difficult when she's in the way and the need I have to feed. I needed to leave. Now. I almost stormed out, a flush of anger came over me, the whiff of Andy sent me into agony, I don't want to hurt him. I felt disgusted to find them making out. Andy's blue eyes shot to me though, a crimson colour shading his cheeks.  
'why does she always do this to me' I heard his mental sigh.  
'leave' she told me. I took his hoodie off and threw it at them, Vanessa caught it. I sighed, walking out and slammed the door. I was surprised it didn't break. It sucks to be in love, especially when it's your best friend and especially when you could easily crush every bone in their body.


	11. Chapter 11

Andy P.O.V

After a week of Shaun being gone and after that whole week of me being miserable, worried and letting the anxiety of him probably not wanting to talk to me because I'm a terrible friend take me over. He showed up, but he looked different, his eyes were a brighter blue, his skin was so white and his hair looked as if he had dyed it a lighter brown. I thought he was sick and when I saw both him and my girlfriend sit next to each other, they looked as if they could possibly pass as being brother and sister, this scares me, even some of the things Vanessa has done lately, makes me wonder if she's some type of wonder woman. And when they sat on the couch, they looked as if they were speaking, when not one word came from their mouths and I hate how she's constantly flaunting me off around Shaun. I swear she knows I'm torn between the both of them. She's constantly pressing up against me, she's like, really good in bed and everything, but I swear that's all she's using me for. It kind of hurts, literally. I've gotten so many bruises from her foreplay. Shaun has stayed away from me since that moment when he had...changed into something beautiful, unreal but almost as if he was tortured and that makes me wonder, is Vanessa really beautiful, or is she some sort of demon?  
I keep texting Shaun to come over and he never does. He thinks he'll hurt me because he can't stand Vanessa. I don't understand. They seemed fine the last time...which was almost a month ago now, I miss him and Vanessa knows that, she hates it. The more I bring him up, the more sex we seem to have. I mean, sex is fucking amazing but I need something more, like cuddles, going out and having fun and that type of stuff but she just doesn't seem to want that. She just wants me in bed...roughly. I still remember when Shaun said to me 'if looks could kill, she'd be the death of me' and now I know what he really means, I'm starting to see it myself and it's tearing me apart ever so slowly. I've liked Shaun for so long and now she's in my life and I'm wondering; is it love, or lust?  
The knock on the door made me jolt. There was a part of me that hoped it was Shaun, but I opened it to find the gorgeous girl that is my girlfriend. She was very casual today, skinny jeans, a singlet and flats.  
"Hey baby" the voice rung beautifully as she embraced me, her soft, cold lips touched mine lightly before she walked inside. I closed the door. Her slim figure didn't suit the environment of my home, she was too beautiful for me. I don't even understand how she's cold all the time. She says it's a problem with her blood. I shrug it off every time.  
"I just thought i'd stop by for a bit before I go out" She smiled at me, going out?  
"where to? You never go out" I said.  
"just to my cousins place, it's out of town" she said, her hazel eyes glistened darker today. She's always moody when her eyes are that colour.  
"okay, when will you introduce me to your family?" I asked, she had already met my mum. I seem to question her whole existence, how she was put here, how everything surrounding her is real. She hesitated and parted her hair, pulling my closer slowly by the hands.  
"not right now...but I'm really going to miss you" she said softly, I smiled as her cool breath hit my lips. I think I'm in denial about her, something about her that could kill me.  
"I'm going to miss you too" I said normally, kissing her head lightly.  
"I know Shaun's on your mind" she said, looking me in the eyes, they dug through me, I hated when she did that.  
"so? It's not like anything will happen. He won't speak to me" I said, she pulled me closer, I rested my hands on her waist.  
"let me get him off your mind, please, I love you" she was begging and it worked.  
"I love you too" I smiled slightly as she wrapped her arms around me, kissing me with a force that didn't even make me excited.  
We crashed onto my bed, I got her and I undressed along the way, I just wanted it over and done with, her lips sucked on my neck, it's kind of scary, how hard she can actually go, I bled once. Once I had thrusted into her, the pain begun again, my bruises hurt with each thrust. I don't know how she does it. How she pulls me into her trap every time. Her moans beneath me helped this go faster, I kissed her cool ivory skin but the thought of Shaun's big blue sapphire eyes struck me in the back of my head. It wasn't long before I came, my groans of pain and pleasure rung throughout the house, her orgasm calmed down at the same time, I lied down beside her now, naked, my mind was blank until her soft fingers ran over my bruises, the sensation of pain ran through my body, making me exhale.  
"I have to go. I love you" She said, I looked at her, she was already dressed.  
"okay" I said, kissing her slowly "I love you too" I smiled, her glorious smile made my heart pump just that little bit faster as she left.

After staring at the plain white roof, I got up, sliding my jeans on carefully, It hurt so much going around my hips, the way she clawed onto me was so painful. I've considered leaving her, many times, just for the fact that she's just too dangerous for me, I'm weak and an overall pathetic person. She could do better. I got my black shirt on and grey hoodie, going to my crappy old kitchen, there's nothing in the fridge, just beer and other drinks. I miss getting drunk, I miss my friends, it's been so long. Vanessa's holding me back. I've realized that and Shaun has told me, time and time again that she's not good for me, I've gotten shit from Bradie too and there's always that chance that Shaun loves me too and I'm throwing that away. This is what I mean, I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. It's something I can't handle anymore. It's killing me.  
The doorbell rang through my house, a knock on the door came soon after. I went to the door with a drink of coke in my hand, opening it to find Shaun, he wore a deep blue sweater, black skinnies and vans. His blue eyes shined brighter than his sweater, his brown curls looked so soft against the ivory skin that I still hadn't gotten used to. He was beautiful, it fucked with my heart.  
"hey..." I said softly, he smiled and took a deep breath, almost stiffening as he walked in, still, so gracefully, I closed the door and turned to him.  
"'Nessa not here?" he asked, I shook my head then bit my lip. The beautiful man in my lounge room sunk me deeper into a sea of love, but I was drowning.  
"no, she's gone for the weekend." I spoke softly, I tried to look away from him, the beautiful physique in my lounge room.  
"did you want a drink or something?" I asked as I walked over to him, he shook his head immediately, laughing.  
"no, not hungry" he giggled, as if he had his own private joke, I cocked my eyebrow.  
"okay..." I had a sip of the coke and sat down on my light brown sofa, Shaun moved my glass over and sat so perfectly on my wooden coffee table, slouching down a bit so our eyes could meet. It was unbelievable, how blue those eyes were.  
"I need to be serious with you for minute" his voice even spoke more graceful, ringing through my head in a beautiful tune.  
"okay..." I felt nervousness approach me.  
"I don't know how to say this...and I really don't want to ruin anything for you, I'm fine if it ruins me, but I need to ask this, it's all I think about. I won't tell you every detail, I'd most likely be killed if you were to know" Shaun started, I gulped and exhaled as fear struck me. He stiffened.  
"Andy...Lately, well, for a couple months now, before I got...never mind. Ugh, There's something in me Andy and it begs for you. It's clawing at me and being how I am and seeing that you have Vanessa I try to fight it off, I seem to fight every single person away besides you. You're still there and I-" Shaun looked down and took a deep breath, I got butterflies but there was something in me that told me this would end bad.  
"you...?" I asked softly, biting my lip, he's eyes shot to mine, his beauty was beyond belief. He smiled slightly and cocked his head slightly to the side, trying to read me I'm pretty sure, I exhaled again, overwhelmed.  
"I think I'm in love with you" those words flowed out so beautifully and sent my heart flying, but I knew it wouldn't work, seeing the hurt suddenly enter his bright sapphire eyes before I could say a word. I sat there in shock. I didn't know what to say. He grabbed my hand, his cold hands wrapped around my warm hand.  
"You see how cold I am? This is the warning for you to stay away, but with you, it's so hard even for me to stay away. You see how my eyes go darker every time you're near? That's me showing my need for you. As much as I wish that weren't so hard and as much as I wish I could stay away, I can't. I have the need to protect you, although I can't seem to grasp it, as to why I can't leave you alone when you have her, someone who wants you forever. This is my promise to you now, that although I can't stay away, I will. I'm sorry Andy" He spoke with some darkness in his voice, he's warning me to stay away, I looked at the floor, my mind blank as he let go of my hand. His words made no sense to me. One second he's in love with me and the next second he wants to stay away from me. He got up gracefully, my eyes still fixed on the shitty coffee-like carpet as I tried to process it through, he was gone. I looked around me now, not one bit of him was to be shown. I had to think, power think almost. Vanessa or Shaun, who was better? This had been a challenge for be for months now. Bradie told me, warned me, I seem to just let it slip through my fingers. There was a chance now, that I could be with Shaun, happily, he'd love me, treat me the way I wanted to, but I've already been with Vanessa, I've lived through it for three months and I fell quickly, now it's killing me. I've been in love with Shaun for years and he hasn't done one thing to hurt me, and the second he admits he feels the same, I let it slip through my fingers. I stared at the floor again, rocking as my hands were entangled in my hair. It's a hard decision, but I knew what I had to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Shaun P.O.V

Why the fuck did I do that?

There was a 70% chance that Vanessa was going to come for me now, even though I didn't give our secret away but I needed to let it out, tell him in some way that we aren't going to happen although I have fallen so deeply in love with him, it can't happen unless he wants to get killed. I heard his thoughts, how he said he was in a sea of love, how he was drowning. I wanted to save him for that moment, I can't imagine the bruises he has, how much pain he must be in when he makes love to her, the scars on his neck said enough for me. The second I let out my feelings, I couldn't read him anymore. I don't think he loves me. This was crazy. I couldn't just stay away; I spent the past month, preparing myself to meet him. I walk through shops, the smell of everyone made my mouth water with venom again, I thought how easy it'd be, to just kill everyone on the floor, how satisfied I'd be, but I trained myself. The smell of humans is more or less like when you smell a candle now, it smells nice, but you know that if you ate them, they wouldn't taste so good. That's what gets me through being around Andy, it's like being around a good quality chocolate candle, so beautiful and graceful as it's lit, but the flame is the warning, telling me to stay away. The flame could easily burn me to death, so I stay away.  
The flame is Vanessa.  
I'd love to just blow the flame out and replace it with mine, but that's not possible. It's like those candles that never go out. They annoy me.  
I've spent the month writing lyrics, the fact that I don't have to sleep or do much with myself made it so much easier. I have enough lyrics to write a new album, which I already had the name to. This is Bat Country. It fitted perfectly to the lyrics of my life, songs such as Die Young, Stay Pretty, Werewolves, Bat Country and a lot of the other songs just made a perfect song list for this album. I'm really scared to play a show, I hadn't spoken to a fan in months, I'm afraid that I'll get hungry being in a room full of people and I'd kill everyone; but that's where the candle technique comes in.  
The quick knocks at the door didn't scare me, but I was frantic, I ran at vampire speed to the door. I opened it to find Andy, no, I told him to stay away, not come for me! He wrapped his arms around my neck and slammed the door with his feet, his hot lips smashed to mine, butterfly corpses swarmed my dead-like body and clenched my eyes shut, I wonder how cold I felt against his lips, I made sure I was careful with the delicate man I held, kissing his lips slowly as I pushed him down carefully by the hips as I felt myself want him even more. I wanted his blood, but I desired his touch.  
"what are you doing?" I asked with some sort of shock in my voice.  
"I love you, Shaun" Andy said breathless. I smiled the slightest and rested my hand on his fragile cheek, he rested his head against my forehead, I swallowed the venom that came to my mouth, Andy's a pretty candle, don't ruin him.  
"you have no idea what you're putting yourself into..." I warned him, still with a soft voice, he inhaled and ran his fingers through the back on my hair  
"I really don't care" He said, his hot breath made me feel warmer, alive.  
"what about Van-"  
"Shaun, stop...I just want to be with you" the way he's acting around me right now, made me feel more human than I have ever felt in this new life, I smiled, a proper smile. Andy smiled and kissed me again, his soft warm lips felt great to me. It was kind of like have his blood, but not. He was like a drug that never ended. I finally felt happy but I knew this wasn't good for me.

"I want to show you the stuff I've been writing lately, the whole album will be darker in ways" I said, coming from my room with my song book. I passed him the song book and sat down, Andy flipped through the pages of lyrics and read them, I bit my lip nervously. It's always scary showing people your lyrics.  
"You are a shooting star and I'm a demon...Shaun, all these lyrics are so, kind of mysterious."  
"wait until you read Are You Afraid Of the Dark" I snickered to myself, it was my own private joke, story almost.  
'she's a commotion and tastes like chocolate, lips like a vampire-...oh my immortal, I need you closer and let's elope to mexico like we're suppose to...I don't get it' he thought. I'm good at channelling peoples thoughts away from my brain now, I just brought him in now to see his response.  
"Did Brooke taste like chocolate to you?" he asked, I shook my head.  
"no...I'm talking about you" I smiled as I ran my fingers along his delicate jaw line, I felt him shiver under my touch and blush, he smiled and looked down, I heard him read.  
'our lady of my last reading, break my bones and watch my bleeding, tied tight to my heart oh, honey watch me start' he read it almost in the exact tone I sung it in, he looked up at me, I could hear that he was worried about what caused these lyrics. That part was about Vanessa, how she snapped every bone in my body, left me bleeding but I was slowly being reborn.  
"there's something about these lyrics Shaun, I don't know what but I want to know..." Andy said, closing the book. I grabbed it off him and placed it on the table, I kissed his lips softly, I felt him inhale, his whole mouth was cold as we kissed soft and slow before I pulled away from the embrace.  
"I love you Andy, but there's no way you'll learn what they mean soon" I said so committed to the fact I loved him, but uneasy about him finding out I'm a vampire.  
"why not?" he said leaning into me, his hot breath overwhelmed me, I pushed him back slowly with my finger. So gently.  
"I can't tell you. You have to figure that out for yourself." Now that was a promise. Even though it probably wasn't loud, I could hear Andy's stomach turn and grumble. I forgot that humans needed food.  
"hungry?" I asked, more human than threatening vampire.  
"a little" he laughed awkwardly and bit his lip.  
"I'll order pizza for you" I smiled and got up, grabbing the home phone.  
"You not going to eat?" Andy questioned, I dialled the number.  
"not hungry" I smiled, resting the phone to my ear. Human food tastes like dirt, gritty, oily and just, yuck. I'm not making that mistake again.  
Once Andy ate the pizza, he laid on the couch, his head in my lap. I ran my hand through his hair so slowly; it was unbelievable how soft it felt, the sandy blonde, wavy hair was warm as I played with it. I can't believe Andy hadn't figured it out yet, how much of a monster I am. I thought my cold body temperature would give it away. Obviously not since Vanessa blames it on her blood type. Ha, what blood. Andy's so stupid sometimes. It wasn't long before Andy was peacefully sleeping in my lap, I got up carefully, hoping he wouldn't wake. But sadly, he did, not awake enough to stay awake though. I picked him up in my arms, he instantly wrapped his arms around my neck, making a cute sleepy noise as he snuggled into me. He was adorable. I laid him down in the bed I hadn't slept in for months, pulling the covers over him. It wasn't long before he was sound asleep, I sat next to him on the bed, continuing to play with his hair. He was so beautiful, but I hate the danger I've brought him into. His smell soothed me, of course but when Vanessa is around, my alter ego might take over and snap, killing her and harming Andy and I definitely don't want to harm him. Andy said he'll break up with her. This scares me because I know she will read his thoughts and come for me, or even worse, hurt Andy. I don't know how I'd live; knowing that I had him and now had lost him. He's such a beautiful human. I'd rather die than live an eternity where Andy doesn't exist. Unless there's a way that I can make her not be able to hear him, I can keep him protected. I'm not letting him hurt her.

Andy P.O.V

I only had about half an hour with Shaun left before I had to get home and Vanessa would come, and all would be over. I'll move in with Shaun, he promised he would protect me and I rely on that. It's content with Shaun, in the matter of two days, we have cuddled and had fun majority of the time, it's even cuter how I wake up and Shaun is looking at me so lovingly that I just want to keep him forever. I really love him; this is what a relationship is. Vanessa and I's relationship is just sex, sex, sex and more sex but she'll cuddle me in front of Shaun. If only I had never gotten would Vanessa, it probably would have happened sooner. It's weird though, the whole cuddling thing, because I'm used to sex all the time and I wonder how Shaun is physically, when he fucks someone. Those dirty thoughts fill my brain and I swear Shaun knows because the brightest smirk appears on his face. He's really fucking beautiful, only weird thing is how he barely eats. He ate one pizza slice the other day and I had to force him for that to happen. He's strange now, ever since he left that week, you know, ignored everyone in existence and I worry, I do, but he seems happy. So I'm happy. I approached Shaun from behind as he looked at his phone, I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind.  
"guess what?"I asked, he turned around in my grip, his soft, cold lips kissing my head. That's the other thing; he's as cold as Vanessa is now. It's almost as if she did something to him. Like, gave blood or something. It's crazy.  
"what?" he asked, smiling.  
"I love you..." I pressed my head to his, he smiled, his white teeth shone.  
"I love you too Andy" he said softly, the cold breath overwhelms me, his voice, saying that he loves me, pumps through my veins with an electric shock, just like Vanessa's did. I pressed my lips to Shaun's, he ran his cold fingers up my back as our lips held together, kissing me slow and passionate, I tried pushing him back, I struggled but he began to move, he sat on the couch and I got on top of him, I had no idea what I was doing, I slid my tongue into the kiss slowly, his tongue, cold, lingered mine, I exhaled and ran my fingers through his soft brown hair, pressing my crotch down on his, he moaned and pulled away, I fluttered my eyes open, he looked a bit distraught, he pushed his head to mine, I rocked on him slowly, exhaling onto his lips.  
"babe, stop" Shaun whispered, I stopped immediately. His sapphire eyes were darker now.  
"why?" I asked, biting my lip.  
"I don't know, how to control myself...when I'm with you" he admitted, I exhaled and smiled slightly.  
"don't be afraid" I whispered, smiling, he smirked and shook his head slightly.  
"it's not me that should be afraid, it's you"  
"I don't understand..."  
"You don't have to...and you should go home and deal with...you know" he looked down, I pouted and crossed my arms.  
"no!"  
"Andy" he began to warn me, I sighed and got off him.  
"I really do not want to go but..."  
"I know" he got up and pressed his lips to my head, I inhaled deeply.  
"I love you" I said softly, kissing him.  
"I love you too" he said as I made my way downstairs and outside, the day was already getting dark. How am I going to break up with a girl who's more powerful than me?


	13. Chapter 13

Vanessa P.O.V

I got back from my weekend hunting, I had to stop hunting around here.  
People don't repopulate quick enough.  
So Egypt it was.  
Eh, they seemed pretty chill about it.  
Andy...  
I just wonder how he is and I hope to god Shaun hasn't done anything. It was one weekend, I should trust him with that.  
Obviously not.  
I walked into Andy's house and he was sitting there on the couch, eager to see me, but he lingered of a different smell now. Shaun. His not so strong honey-like breath lingered Andy's almost chocolate scent. I tried to process his thoughts.  
How come I can't get them?  
Did Shaun set a force field? Stupid fucking strong vampire.  
"Vanessa..." Andy said almost apologetic, standing up. He never used my full name, ever.  
"what did you do?" was the only thing I said, I tried not to show the anger that began climbing up my throat.  
"I-..." he stopped talking as I clenched my hands, shaking to forbid myself from hurting something.  
"what did you do?" I said again, through my teeth.  
"I-..." he swallowed hard, I could hear his tremble of fear in his voice "I-I'm in love with Shaun"  
"and?" I gritted through my teeth, raising my eyebrow, I already knew this information.  
"h-he loves me" I knew that too.  
"so?!" some anger showed now.  
"I-I'm leaving you, to be with him" he spoke, choking on his own voice, my anger soon settled down for later, I smiled. Obviously very darkly from the way Andy's eyes looked. I was going to kill him, not Shaun of course, but Andy; so Shaun will live forever in pain. That's all I want now. I ran to Andy at vampire speed, his face went into shock, I glanced my teeth to him. His eyes widened, this was going to be fun.

Shaun P.O.V

I was starting to worry about Andy, it had been at least an hour or so now, it doesn't take that long to break up with someone and when it's Vanessa, you'd expect her to be out and start killing something, or coming for me. I ran to Andy's, busting the door open.  
"ANDY!?" I yelled, no answer came throughout the whole house, silent with only one light on. I felt panic take me over.  
"fuck, fuck, fuck" I murmured, walking out onto the sidewalk, I listened carefully to the sound of the dark night. I soon heard a husky voice scream. No, not Andy. I bolted, everything rushing past me, I was probably impossible to see, I followed the screams into the woods where I was tortured. I was 90% sure it was Andy's screams now. I jumped over the river and continued running till I came into another open area, almost alike to the place I was changed at. I hissed under my breath as Vanessa who was about to rip my boyfriends arm out of his socket. She let him go, kicking him into a tree, I took a deep breath, Andy was bleeding. It was a stronger scent than when I'm around him. I darted my eyes to Vanessa, we both gave each other the same dark, dangerous look. I watched her run to Andy, clenching him by his neck against the tree. I scowled and jumped onto her back, clinging onto her and tried to snap her head off, Andy just seemed to be losing more breath. I looked into his eyes, he was dying, I could see it in his eyes, his tears cascaded as he looked at me, Vanessa elbowed me, flinging me across the small field, I landed on my feet and stood up as she let Andy go, approaching me.  
"I warned you to stay away" she spoke darkly, the same voice she used against me when killing me, I shook my head.  
"you know that I can't do that" I had growl come from my throat and I couldn't stop it, she was by Andy again, his eyes fixed on me dazed. I should have been with him when they broke up.  
"well you're too late now" She smirked, picking Andy up by the shirt.  
"I thought you loved him" I scowled.  
"I could do better" She said, smashing him against the tree, Andy screamed in pain. "And so could you" she smirked and threw Andy on the floor like he was nothing. He passed out straight away, I snarled, my anger showing. I could hear her thoughts, she just wanted to hurt me. I wanted her dead. She got on top of Andy, grabbing his head, I pounced on her immediately and pulled her arms away from him, she back flipped out of my grip and stared at me evilly, I didn't even hesitate as I ran toward her, she jumped over me, I crawled up the tree quickly and back flipped, landing on her back, I quickly grabbed her head as she grabbed my legs, she pulled my legs which just made her fall to the ground, I wrapped my legs around her, pinning her down, she was struggling to move.  
'let me go' her thoughts pleaded.  
I closed my eyes, I heard the cracking of her head as I twisted it off.

Snap.

I opened my eyes and threw her head on the ground, nothing but venom oozed out of her, thank god that's over. I got up and kicked her body, pulling out the lighter from my pocket, throwing it at the body; she lit up the woodland immediately revealing Andy's crippled body, I ran to his side, placing my hand on his cheek, he was dying. Venom stung my eyes. If I could cry, I would be. He looked at me, closing his eyes and then opening them to look at me, each time he closed them, it went longer. I had to bite him, I wasn't going to lose him.  
"Baby...it's okay, I'll make the pain go away. I love you" I said, my voice was worn out, it had the sound as if I was crying, although no tears came out, it was like dry sobs. He looked in my eyes.  
'I love you too' he thought, one tear trickled down his face before he closed his eyes. He was relaxed now. I listened, there was no heart beat to be heard.  
"No!"I hesitated and rested my head to Andy's, my voice shaky.  
"You're not dead baby, y-you're not dead." I whispered with panic. But he laid there, unmovable, I clenched my eyes shut and clenched my fist. I was angry at myself now, I had to bite him, but I also had to stop and that's what worries me most. I looked at my boyfriend's corpse; she had broken many bones, cut him open almost. My throat burned, but it wasn't with thirst, it was the ache to sob. I turned his head to the side and took a leap of faith, biting into his neck, his blood swelled into my mouth, the venom penetrated it and got into his skin, the chocolaty taste made me yearn for more, I sucked some of the precious blood, and it went down my throat with the refreshing, warm sensation. I soon realized that this was no ordinary human, this was my boyfriend, more venom swelled, I kicked myself away, breathing deeply as I huddled my knees to my chest. I felt my eyes glaze with more venom, it stung like fuck, the taste of him lingered my mouth, it was so beautiful, something I may never experience again, but I didn't care. I just pleaded to myself, hoping the venom worked, I covered my mouth and swallowed every bit of blood in my mouth, I was shaking in fear, I looked toward the fire which slowly burned out. Vanessa turned into ash. But I didn't know if Andy was alive. He wasn't screaming in pain, he wasn't shaking, he just laid there. I could hear not one thought, just my own_. Is he okay_. I pulled his sleeve up, biting into him at rapid speed now, I just wanted him to wake up, I ignored the blood as I pulled up the sleeve on the other side, biting all over him. I pulled away and took a deep breath. He hasn't moved an inch. I felt myself break down.

I guess a heart really does break even once its stopped beating.


	14. Chapter 14

Andy's been laying on my bed for the past 3 days...as far as I can tell, he's not alive, but he's not dead, he hasn't started to decay or anything. I've been so miserable with my own thoughts, but I'm glad Vanessa is gone, if only Andy would wake up. I haven't had the need to feed for a while, though my eyes tell me I need to. I just haven't been hungry; not even remembering Andy's blood sends my senses begging for more. I'm pretty sure I'm going insane. I sat on the train, with two bags of clothes. I thought it'd give my brain and heart a break by shopping. Nope. He's still there, I'm constantly worrying and I've finally realized what I've done, what I'm capable of, I killed Vanessa, after over 100 years of her living, I ended it and as much as I hated her, I feel guilty and I was almost sucking Andy out of life completely, only one thing stopped that. Love. But now I'm sitting here on a train, the same homicidal thoughts going through my head; how easy it'd be to just kill everyone on this carriage and the whole train, then I'd just throw the train off a cliff, it seems easy, it'd be quick. Wow, I really have to feed. I'll wait though, until Andy's finally awake, when I can finally hold him without being able to crush his bones, I'll finally be able to love him in more than one way. This would end perfectly if my venom worked, we'd be able to be together forever and I liked that.

Andy P.O.V

I still remember it.

Looking into Vanessa's eyes when I realized what she was.

What she did to Shaun.

I remember seeing how they fought, for the life and death of me.

I still remember Shaun's pain in his eyes as I slipped away.

Then I felt it, my soul was screaming, a fire-like blaze ran through my veins, I was screaming on the inside. I was already on the horizon of life and death. That pain sent me back to life, but it was excruciating. I was ready to be taken away, into wherever was away from here. My life literally flashed before my eyes in my last human moment, from when I was a kid to now, Shaun was in most of it and that hurt the most, leaving him as he looked into my eyes and said he loved me for what I thought was the last time, he also said he'd make the pain go away.  
He made it worse.  
Even now I'm wondering, why he'd do that, why he wanted me alive. Everyone thinks I'm a waste of space, but to Shaun, I was some sort of saviour, I never understood how people so beautiful, can love something as ugly as me. But I was awake now, afraid to open my eyes, sense this new world, I could smell and a chocolaty scent lingered me, a bitter taste filled my mouth. I'm guessing it's venom, my throat was dry and burning. I clenched my hands, a soft sheet in my hands. Shaun's bed sheets. I opened my eyes slowly; I looked down to see that the chocolate smell was my own blood, so this is why I was so irresistible to vampires? My body was repaired. My skin was perfectly white, ivory. Just like Shaun's. I sat up before I could count. I looked across the room to the mirror, I didn't look like me; the green bits of my eyes were brighter than the light blue. There was never a name to describe the colours of my eyes. Not that I knew of anyway and my hair, it wasn't blonde, it wasn't its old, dull, sandy brown colour, it was more vibrant though. I didn't look tired or miserable either. I got off the bed, I felt so much stronger but still, emotionally exhausted. You'd kind of hope though, that being reborn would give you happiness. I don't have happiness; then again, I haven't seen Shaun yet. I walked toward the door, carefully grabbing the handle and twisting it, I opened the door and Shaun flashed in front of me, a wide smile on his distraught face, his eyes were dark.  
"You're awake" he said, so happily, I hugged him tight, he was warm now and his honey-like scent soothed me. I enjoyed this more than I did when he was cold.  
"I love you" I whispered, kissing his neck. Shaun ran his fingers through my hair.  
"I love you too" he whispered, I pulled away from him, smiling, he rested his now warm hand on my cheek, I placed my hand on top of his.  
"Who would have thought, that you would be even more beautiful as an immortal." Shaun smiled, I exhaled, trying not to smile like a dickhead.  
"I'm not even joking Andy, you are so beautiful" Shaun said as if he had read my thoughts, I pushed him slightly, laughing.  
"How'd you know?" I asked.  
"Well, I read thoughts but you have some sort of power, where you can block people from reading them; you had them when you broke up with Vanessa"  
"I have powers? Awesome! And how'd you know?"  
"Yes you do" he laughed "and I read her thoughts as she was...you know"  
"yeah, I know" I sighed, Shaun pulled me close again, smashing his lips to mine, I breathed deeply and placed my hands on his chest, kissing him back slowly before I pushed him away, smirking.  
"now, tell me, how do I get rid of my burning throat?" I asked.  
"we hunt of course" Shaun smiled  
"do we have to have human...?" I asked, really uneasy, I do not like the thought of killing a human, at all.  
"no! I'm a vegetarian, my diet revolves around dingoes, kangaroos, pretty much all the big animals you can find" Shaun said, the bitter substance filled my mouth again.  
"that's venom, by the way" Shaun said, I looked at him unimpressed.  
"stop reading my thoughts or I'll block you" I joked, we both laughed.  
"aw, don't do that" Shaun pulled me close and started pulling up my shirt. I laughed awkwardly.  
"what are you doing?"  
"I bought you some clothes and you can't go around with blood all over you" he kissed my head, before pulling the shirt over my head. He kissed my chest softly, surprising me.  
"Your skin is just so soft and perfect, sorry" He bit his lip.  
"you're cute" I laughed "now where's my clothes?" I asked, Shaun pointed to a bag in the corner, I stared at it, I couldn't be fucked going all the way over there, the bag levitated into my grip. I laughed with shock.  
"I'm fucking awesome!" I smiled largely at Shaun  
"better powers than mine, now get dressed and hurry. I'm going to help you satisfy your biggest need" He kissed my head and ran away from me. How'd he know my biggest need was for him to fuck me? I hope we don't have kinky vampire sex wherever we're going.  
"I HEARD THAT" Shaun yelled, I giggled, slipping the shirt over my head.  
"YOU HAVE JUST BEEN BLOCKED MOTHER FUCKER" I yelled, smirking and got the new pants on, running downstairs, we laughed as I ran after him at lightning speed. Even though I was dead, I had never felt so alive. Who knew that as a vampire, I'd feel so...free?

I went after Shaun through the woods, jumping over a river, the scenery was mind blowing as we jumped through trees. I followed Shaun as he jumped down, I could sense pretty much anything and everything. I could see everything beneath me, above me and behind me. I had more vision than humans. I really am a vampire, this was like heaven on earth.  
Shaun looked back at me.  
"do you hear that?" he whispered, I listened to hear a horse neigh I nodded.  
"there's two of them" I said, Shaun smirked.  
"good boy let's go!" he said, he took off faster than a bullet, I was beside him, he looked at me, I smirked and sped up. Being a newborn, meant I had more power. Shaun stopped me suddenly.  
"they've moved, we go that way" Shaun pointed to the left, deeper into the woods, we ran, the leaves, trees, roots and plants surrounding me didn't make me trip once, thanks to my vampire strength. I finally could smell it, the horse. It was a weird floral smell. Venom filled my mouth instantly as we approached them, they were wild horses, one was just brown and black, the other white and black. As graceful as they looked, my vampire senses were tingling. I watched Shaun pounce the white horse, biting into it as if he was a lion and the horse was a zebra, it was weird seeing him like this, I then attacked the brown horse, following Shaun's actions, I pinned it down, crushing it's shoulder and hips immediately, I didn't care. I bit into the horse, venom that swelled from my mouth put the horse in pain, the blood swelled into my mouth, oozing slowly, warm and refreshing down my throat. Once there was nothing left to drink, I got up. I felt so much better now. Shaun got off his horse.  
"feeling okay?" he asked, smiling, his eyes bright sapphire blue again, I nodded.  
"so much better" I said with relief.  
"good, follow me" Shaun started running back, I followed him, he suddenly shot up a tree, I followed, we were going higher and higher before Shaun sat on a large branch, it was big enough for two. I sat beside him and looked the view of the woodland, it was prettier up this high, Shaun wrapped his arm around my waist, I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"beautiful, isn't it?" he asked  
"so very beautiful, even more so with you here" I smiled at him, he looked at me.  
"It's so much better, living this kind of life with someone you love, you're not as lonely" he said, smiling, I kissed him softly, his lips were so soft and warm.  
"How'd you turn out this way?" I asked, Shaun started playing with my hair.  
"you really want to know?" He warned me.  
"I don't know" I bit my lip.  
"well, I will, only if you tell me yours after"  
"easy. Go." I looked him in the eyes, so he knew I was interested.  
"You know how she hated me? Well, she wanted me dead. She knew that I would get in the way, she knew I loved you and she knew you loved me" he began.  
"She could read thoughts too?" I asked nervous, he nodded.  
"yes, when it came to you, it was definitely just jealousy and lust, she didn't care that you had bruises and scars from it, she just begged for more...anyway, she tricked me, the night of Brooke's funeral, when I said I was away for a week, I was actually in these exact woods, transforming into who I am."  
"what did she do to you exactly?" I just kept asking questions before I could absorb what he was saying.  
"she brought me into the woods, choked me, slammed me into a tree, snapped my leg and my ribcage was in half, I could literally feel her crush me and then she bit me, she was about to suck me, than a werewolf appeared, so she took off and I was left there, the venom running through my veins, like wildfire" he looked down, I cringed at the thought.  
"How confused were you...you know, when you woke up?"  
"I was confused as to whether I was dead or alive, it took a while to realize I was immortal. I knew about Vanessa, I'm guessing that's part of the main reason she wanted to kill me...slow and painful of course" he smirked slightly "but I'm glad I got my revenge"  
"revenge?" I asked, his smirk was a bit dark. It didn't frighten me enough though.  
"Well, I killed her for one and I got with you, she'd shove you in my face like a yummy cookie you can't have, you know what I mean? You'll never understand how frustrating and hard it is to be around her when I can see her thoughts. And I really wanted you; the smell of you was so beautiful. If possible, I fell harder for you when I became a vampire than I did as a human and I love how that chocolate scent still lingers you today. It's not as addicting as before, but it's soothing" he said, I snuggled closer to him, he smiled and continued playing with my hair, he seems to enjoy doing that. Not that I'm complaining.  
"A-And how did you react when you came to me and found me dying?" I asked, his face suddenly looked distraught again, he shook his head.  
"You'll probably never understand the extent of it, of your mortal enemy killing the one you love and seeing that in front of your eyes-...no, it's just something that you don't want to feel" he cringed, I placed my hand on his cheek.  
"but you saved me" I smiled at him, he had a glimmer in his eyes. Happiness almost.  
"Just, but yes...I'll miss some of your human traits though" he laughed slightly  
"like what?" I raised an eyebrow  
"like when you sleep, how gorgeous and peaceful you look, how clumsy you were with your drunkenness, how you would always eat pizza-" He began  
"I can't eat pizza anymore can I?" I said almost shocked. I love pizza.  
"the second you try it as a vampire, it's a bit less appetizing" he laughed at how shocked I was, out of everything he just told me, I was shocked about pizza.  
"and beer?"  
"tastes like poison"  
"no!" I said shocked again, Shaun shook his head.  
"You, Mr Clemmensen are unbelievable"  
"shut up" If I could blush, I'd be blushing right now.  
"Now, tell me what happened, before I showed up" Shaun went into serious mode again, I looked back, trying to remember every aspect of human life.  
"I remember telling her I was in love with you, how her face went into a dark smirk, she wanted to kill me so you'd live an eternity of pain" I said, Shaun made a little 'ha' noise as if it didn't surprise him. "And she didn't care about slow and painful for me, she wanted it done quickly, I remember her kicking me as I smacked into a tree, the agony shot right through me. I never knew someone who looked somewhat brittle, had so much power and she snapped my spine, she was about to rip my arm off, but then you came. I'm glad you did, I knew that there was a chance of me surviving. But I never imagined this, not at all" I looked down toward the woodland.  
"I wasn't as sure as you...I thought there was no way. You don't know how when it comes to human, when you bite, you never want to stop. I had to kick myself away from you to stop, when I realized that you aren't an ordinary human, you're my boyfriend. That stopped me, and love took over. I bit all over your arms, making sure the venom would spread faster before you were to die"  
I felt butterflies when he called me his boyfriend, it was something I'd never imagine.  
"well thanks, for that. Thank you for the venom" I laughed, it kind of rung through in a sweet voice. I knew that's Shaun's favourite My Chemical Romance song. Shaun's cute laugh also rung through.  
"You're welcome, perfect" Shaun said, holing me closer, I smiled and rested my head on his chest, he reached for my hand and linked our fingers, I noticed how much we glowed in the sun, it was unnatural yet so beautiful. I looked out to beautiful scenery ahead of me as Shaun continued to play with my hair. This is what life is about, even through all the shit, there's always someone there to protect you by the end of the day.


	15. Chapter 15

"TV's so boring at night" I sighed and kept flipping through the channels. Sometimes, being immortal you get so bored. I'm actually considering reading a book...a BOOK.  
"It is 4am after all" Shaun laughed and stroked my cheek as I sat in his lap.  
"I wish I could sleep. That would be great, it'd pass time" I rested my head in the crook of Shaun's neck as I watched the TV.  
"come on, there's got to be something we can do" Shaun said with slight worry. Why would he worry. I'm just bored, I'm not used to being up all the time. I slept majority of the day as a human.  
"There's one thing." I said, looking at Shaun, his sapphire eyes fixed on mine as I placed my hand on his cheek, touching my lips to mine softly, he kissed me slowly, I started to slide my tongue in, Shaun pushed me away immediately, I frowned. It's been over a month of us being together like this, we are always together and I just want him in every human way possible. But he keeps saying no. I mean, I'm Andy, I'm not a woman, I'm a man. Sure, I'm a vampire but that doesn't mean I don't get horny too. This isn't fair.  
"Andy, no. Not right now" Shaun shook his head slightly, biting his lip.  
"when then?" I asked eagerly, pretty sure I sounded like a whore.  
"why don't we go out to the woods and run around for a bit?" Shaun said, completely ignoring my question, I sighed.  
"Fine"  
"It'll happen one day, I promise you. But for now, I want this to remain the same." He spoke softer, but as if he was going to snap.  
"why?" I asked, I seemed to be annoying him now.  
"Andy" he almost growled, I got off him.  
"Fine, let's go" I smiled, my eyes probably showed a different emotion, Shaun got up.  
"Race ya there" Shaun's face lit up as he bolted out, I laughed and went after him. The speed we ran at was definitely not easily seen by a human. The sun was rising as we headed down to the woods. We seemed to know every part of the woods now and it was the one place where we could be ourselves, vampire wise I mean. No one came to the woods because this area is the biggest shit hole, but when you have supernatural strength and powers, it's great. Shaun was running ahead of me, I smirked and ran faster after him, pouncing on his back, we both fell and tumbled through the woods before skidding to our feet, I pushed him out of the way and kept running, doing figure 8 motions throughout the trees. His laugh chimed through me as he pounced me, we started rolling down another hill before skidding to a stop. A soggy, wet dog scent made me cringe in disgust.  
"Andy..." Shaun's voice hissed, I looked up at a brown, large wolf. A werewolf maybe. A growl of defence grew in my chest. The wolf growled down at us, his big green eyes dark. Still, not enough to frighten me.  
"Run" Shaun said, I stared at him, I felt the wolf pounce on me, pushing me on my back, I scowled and grabbed his shoulders, pushing his head away from chewing mine off as he kept snapping his jaw at me, the soft smelly fur was disgusting, I kicked him off by the stomach, he howled as he landed further away, right on his four legs, Shaun grabbed my arm, we both sped like bullets through the trees, the large wolf behind us.  
"What do we do?!" I asked as I ran beside Shaun. He looked back at the wolf gaining up on us.  
"follow me" He said, a large smirk on his face, I laughed and shook my head.  
Shaun bolted up a tree, I skidded and went after Shaun. Shaun put all his force, pushing the large tree out of the ground.  
"Andy! Get on the ground and push it out" Shaun commanded me, I nodded and jumped down, pushing the tree over completely. The smelly dog cried out a whimper as it squished him. Shaun glided down the tree as if he was surfing. Cutie.  
We both met up by the squished wolf.  
"good job" Shaun smirked and put his hand up, I smiled and high fived him.  
"you do this often?" I laughed  
"only when I'm out in a full moon" he shrugged, I shook my head.  
"and you brought your boyfriend to this danger?"  
"you're stronger than me" he laughed, that was a true fact. I looked at the wolf as he transformed back to a human figure. I knew the guy, brown ultra curly hair, muscle-like figure. Holy shit.  
"Shaun, we just killed Shannon" I looked at Shaun who was just as shocked as me. Shaun bent down and put his ear to his head.  
"we didn't kill him, he's just passed out." Shaun picked up the tree and flipped it over. Unbelievably, not one bone in his body was broken. So I'm gonna have to look out for my werewolf friend trying to kill me? Well great.  
"Is he made of steel or something?" I asked, confused. Shaun shook his head.  
"Werewolves are just as strong as us. They're designed to hunt us. When they change; they have no clue what so ever as to what they are doing." He said so seriously, he had obviously done his research. I grabbed his hands and pulled him close.  
"You need to hunt? Your eyes are dark" Shaun said, I brought my voice more flirtatious. He knew what I wanted now.  
"It's something else I'm hungry for..." I linked our fingers, looking in his eyes.  
"Andy..."  
"I'll tell you something...The way you used barely any of your strength to save my life, kind of turned me on" I kissed his neck softly, I felt his exhale in my ear as he soon pulled away.  
"don't suck me into this Andy..." He bit his lip.  
"fine, you want to play hard to get? Two can play at that game." I smirked, Shaun shook his head. I took off, running back towards home. I was going to win this.


	16. Chapter 16

I spent this whole week playing the hard to get game, I can see that it's slowly driving him insane, those impulses to kiss, hug or just embrace has made him so tense. I can sense it and I find it hilarious. I'll eventually get my way.  
I sat on the couch, with my guitar, strumming chords, singing Shaun's beautiful lyrics; just practicing for our acoustic shows. I started singing softly.  
"From the second floor you seem so far away,  
and as the raindrops kiss my broken lips I beg that you would stay,  
but you know honestly you mean to me the weather,  
the stage was yours last time, but this time I found someone better,  
Ruby red she wants the world instead-" I stopped, suddenly embarrassed as Shaun walked up.  
"Why'd you stop? Your voice is so beautiful" he complimented me, it was true though, even Shaun's voice was somehow more angelic as a vampire. He leaned in to kiss me, I hitched my breath and pushed him away with my finger, his grey shirt made his eyes shine brighter today. I shook my head.  
"You know what it means if you kiss me, you have to give me what I want" I smirked, Shaun raised his eyebrow. "Plus, I have telekinesis powers, I can easily fling you across the room if you tried" I continued.  
"You wouldn't" Shaun said softly, looking me up and down lustfully, it sent butterflies swarming my stomach. I leaned into Shaun's ear.  
"try me" I whispered. Shaun smirked and leaned in again, I smirked. Oh boy, was he going to get it. I stared at him right in the eyes, making him fling across the room. A large grin on my face now. Shaun landed on his feet of his crème carpet, standing up slowly and shaking his head.  
"You're too good." He laughed, sitting by me now.  
"hey buddy, I'm doing this for your own good now" I said, placing my guitar beside me, Shaun placed his hand on my thigh. I quickly flicked it off.  
"Andy!" Shaun whined, I giggled that ugly giggle I do but can't control. Everyone loves it though.  
"You actually do not understand how much I want you now" he spoke more serious, I could see the sincerity in his eyes.  
"That depends on what you mean. If you want me in every lovable way possible; or just want a kiss." I spoke softer now, Shaun got on his knee, leaning over to me, placing his hand on my cheek.  
"Believe me Andy, I want to..." he said, I inhaled the honey-like scent. It soothed me immediately.  
"What are you so afraid of then?"I almost grew into a whisper.  
"I'm afraid I'll hurt you" he said, sitting back down normally, I came out of some sort of daze from that embrace, the first one we've had all week.  
"Why are you afraid? I'm a vampire too"  
"It's not just that...It's the fact that you've had a heap of partners before me, and Vanessa, how can I be better than that." He spoke, more insecure than I would have hoped.  
"Shaun, stop...I love you and you have no idea what you're capable of in this new life"  
"what if I hurt you?" Shaun looked me right in the eyes "How could I, live with that"  
"I'm not human anymore, I'm stronger than you" I said more sternly, I hated it how he still thinks of me as a fragile little human.  
"I just remember how badly bruised you where-"  
"Shaun, stop" my voice grew louder in frustration now. "I want you" I said through my teeth, I got on top of Shaun, we kissed slowly as I ran my fingers through his hair, our lips motioned slow yet passionate before Shaun pulled away. Our heads still pressed together, our eyes glanced at each other for second before Shaun looked at my lips.  
"Andy..." he warned me, again. I sighed and got off him, sitting down and crossing my arms. Shaun got up and ran his hand through his vibrant dark chocolate hair. He turned around suddenly, dropping his hand.  
"Fine" he surrendered, a slight smirk appeared on the both of our faces. I ran to him, pinning him against the wall by the hands, our fingers linked together as I smashed our lips together, our collision was passionate, you could hear our inhales and exhales throughout the silence as he slid his tongue in, our tongues lingered and battled against each other, our hot make out session just seemed to get hotter and hotter, as this was the first time being this close to someone in a while. I don't know about Shaun but I desired it. I ran my fingers though his hair as he ran his to my ass, surprising me as he pushed my crotch on his. I moaned and ran my fingers down his chest and up his shirt, feeling his stone like body. Our make out got deeper, I had forgotten to breath for a bit, luckily I could manage. Shaun grabbed my hair, tugging my head back, making me exhale as I felt his teeth graze against my neck. It was a bit sharp, but wouldn't harm my strong skin. He kissed my neck with his warm tongue, it sent pleasure running through me. Shaun then picked me up, literally as if I weighed as much as a feather, I wrapped my legs around him as he zoomed to the bedroom, I kissed his neck softly, he pushed me down onto the bed that we never slept in, just seemed to enjoy cuddling in. Shaun's lips suddenly collided mine again, my hand on his cheek as he began lifting my shirt off. He ripped it off at super speed. At least it was my lazy 'i don't have any spare clothes' shirt or I'd be mad. I pulled away, pulling Shaun's shirt over his head, he began to make out with my neck again. Each desire being fulfilled throughout my whole body as he ran his hand to my crotch, he cupped me; I moaned and bit my lip at the pressure. I lifted my feet up and slid Shaun's pants down. Shaun looked down at me, raising his eyebrow.  
"someone's keen" he grinned, his eyes were dark now, but not dark with hunger, darker with lust.  
"shut up and fuck me" I smirked, running my hands through his hair as I smashed our lips together, he kicked his pants off completely before he took mine off, breaking away from my lips. I bit my lip as he spread my legs, his sapphire, lustful eyes sent my frozen heart beating for a moment. Shaun kissed my chest softly before I saw his hips thrust, I gasped and grabbed onto his back, moaning as I felt him inside of me, it was a pleasurable pain. Better than I expected, I don't know if it was the vampire senses or what. But fuck, it was so good. Shaun began to thrust faster, it already sent me moaning loudly throughout the silent room, Shaun groaned in my ear, grabbing onto the wooden frame above my head. I panted softly under my breath as he pounded into me, I threw my head back and dug my nails into his shoulder blades.  
It was when he went deeper, when it finally found the one spot that sent me craving for more.  
"fuck!" I cried out, my nails slowly dragged down his back, he moaned loudly and panted as I heard a cracking sound, the sound of wood breaking. I finally opened my eyes, the bed frame was smashing into the wall as I panted with pleasure, the walls were beginning to dint. Tiny specks of wood were flying above me, my eyes met Shaun's, we both had the same smirk on our faces, he slammed once more into mine.  
That's when he finally hit it.  
I jolted my body up and screamed, biting Shaun's collarbone as I scratched down Shaun's back immediately. I heard the wood snap as Shaun cried out, holding me to him now as I clawed onto him, my orgasm shone through, both Shaun and I moaning. I whimpered and clenched my eyes shut as he went as fast as possible. He pinned me down by the shoulders, my head bashed into the wooden frame over and over. I let out one last groan as I felt my orgasm shiver through me, Shaun thrusted once more with a groan. My head went through the bed frame that one last time. I sat up and smirked, placing my hand on his neck as I smashed our lips together again, Shaun pulled his lips away, breathing deeply against my lips.  
"again..." I pleaded softly. I was still full of energy. I wanted that again.  
"not tonight" He looked in my eyes before getting up and sliding his pants on. My eyes widened at the scratches on Shaun's ivory, porcelain back.  
"Shaun, I'm sorry" I said, feeling really bad now.  
"huh?" he looked at me confused.  
"your back..." I bit my lip as he raised an eyebrow, walking over to the mirror, looking at the scratches on his back.  
"Holy shit..." he seemed amazed, the scratches healed quickly before our eyes though.  
"thank you for the venom" Shaun added, laughing. He then turned to me.  
"oh Andy, you should see the scene you're in right now" Shaun giggled, I grimaced, confused as to what he meant.  
"pass me your phone" he asked, reaching his hand out to me, I took the phone of charge, passing it to me gorgeous boyfriend. He took a photo then zoomed beside me, showing me a photo. Wood and plaster broken, the bed was a mess! I even looked shocked, I actually looked hideous.  
"oh my god I look terrible" I got up and pulled my pants on, going to the mirror and tried to fix each flaw I could find.  
"Andy" Shaun said sternly as he appeared behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked at the two of us in the mirror as did he. It was a beautiful picture, or he was beautiful anyway. His soft, glowing ivory skin, we both looked set in stone. This was something I'd never forget. He placed a soft kiss on my neck before whispering in my ear.  
"You are honestly the most beautiful thing to enter my life" he spoke in such a way that made my heart frozen heart melt, I turned around to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"I love you..." I rested my head to his.  
"I love you too baby"  
"wait" I pulled my head away quickly, realizing something. "When will we tell Bradie?" I asked, Shaun's expression went confused.  
"we can't tell him who we are! You're joking, right?" he suddenly panicked, I placed my finger on his lips.  
"no. I meant, when will we tell him we're together?" I asked, he suddenly relaxed.  
"We'll visit him tomorrow, how does that sound?"  
"Brilliant, but for now..." I smirked and looked at the door, it slammed shut. Shaun shook his head.  
"You will be the death of me, Andy Clemmensen" he smirked before running his hand through the back of my hair, our lips colliding again. He wrapped my legs around his waist before getting back onto the broken bed. This could honestly last forever.


	17. Chapter 17

Bradie P.O.V

I opened the door and kissed my girlfriend goodbye as she had to go to work. I'm getting so bored of being alone during the day. Her dark chocolate eyes met mine, her dark brown hair put back into a ponytail.  
"I'll miss you" I smiled at Britta, her hand in mine.  
"I'll miss you too. I'll call you on the way home to see what you want for dinner. So make up your mind" she smiled and poked my nose, giggling. She was always so happy. She is literally my perfect match.  
"Alright, I love you" I kissed her lips softly, she smiled and pulled away.  
"I love you too" she smiled, we both looked toward the front of our house were Shaun's black Audi parked perfectly on the curb. I think Andy was in the car too. I couldn't tell because of Shaun's stupid tinted windows, Andy got out the car swiftly, along with Shaun a moment later. What are they doing here?  
"looks like you won't be alone today. I'll see you later" Britta said, kissing my cheek as she walked down the driveway to her car, I waved.  
"see you!" I said, Britta said hi to them, she then got in her car and waved at me, I smiled then turned to my best friend and brother. They looked different, their eyes were bright and their skin was so perfectly ivory. Almost like Vanessa, who I never liked, she was very dangerous. Just the way her eyes looked was a warning to back off. Andy smiled and bumped Shaun as he whispered something in my step brothers' ear. They haven't acted this close in a while.  
"Hey bro" Andy smiled, his white (fake from a car crash when he was young) teeth shined brighter than ever.  
"hey" I smiled "hey Shaun" I looked at Shaun who looked at me, his sapphire eyes shocked me, he sup nodded me.  
"hey..." he joined by Andy's side now.  
"relax..." I heard him whisper in Andy's ear. I was suddenly confused.  
"so, what are you guys doing here today?" I asked, still confused by what Shaun had said, relax? Why does Andy have to relax?  
"we have to speak to you, fill you in on some details" Andy spoke calmly, but he looked distraught by the way he stood.  
"You didn't get Vanessa pregnant did you?" I asked Andy, he shook his head in disgust.  
"no, never" he said, I looked at Shaun. He was looking at the floor now. Alright then.  
"come in then...would you like a drink?" I asked as I walked in, they followed and closed my front door.  
"water please" Shaun said. His voice was much more perkier, not so mopey. Good to see he's finally over Brooke.  
"Andy?"  
"water, too please" Andy smiled, sitting on the crème couch, it almost blended with their skin tone...But they were whiter.  
"no beer for Andy? That's a surprise" I raised my eyebrow as I went into my kitchen, grabbing two water bottles. Water in this area is actually the worst.  
"yeah...I'm on a low carb, no beer diet" Andy said almost insecure. I worry about him, doing diets and shit when he's so skinny and then he has his drinking problem which worries me more but now he's stopping to lose weight? That's not good. I placed the bottles of water in front of them. Andy looked at it almost disgusted then looked at Shaun who grabbed his bottle, taking a sip. Andy then grabbed his bottle, slowly taking a sip.  
"you're not pregnant with Shaun's baby are you?" I asked jokingly, they both laughed, Andy doing his high pitched giggle.  
"No!" he kept laughing.  
"well, you're close" Shaun smirked, Andy slapped Shaun's knee.  
"you can stop now." Andy said  
"uh, can I please know what's going on?" I was getting more confused by the minute, the stone like people on my couch were not being their normal selves. Andy exhaled and looked at Shaun with a puppy dog look, before turning to me.  
"Bradie...I just want to tell you that you won't be seeing Vanessa anymore" he said very seriously and he never used her full name. Uh oh.  
"what did she do?" I spoke concerned now, Shaun stiffened up and looked at Andy.  
"Stay calm" he whispered in his ear again, I felt uncomfortable.  
"Nothing...I told her to leave...she was unhealthy for me, too naturally beautiful" his eyes fluttered to the floor.  
"are you okay?" I asked. I don't know If I'm believing this story.  
"never better" Andy smiled at me, it met his eyes. That made me believe him. "Anyway, we came here to tell you that...that me and Shaun are in love and are together" Andy said so carefully, making me freeze. I didn't care that it was 'gay' or anything, I had known for a while that Andy was in love with Shaun...but the fact that they're actually together made me a bit happy for them and also very cautious. The patronising brother coming out of me again.  
"Congratulations! I'm so glad you finally did it Andy, I'm proud of you" I smiled  
"thank you for not cracking it Bradie-"  
"but, Shaun. Now that you are also my brothers boyfriend, just remember that he's been in love with you for so long and if you hurt him, I will hunt you down and say mean things to you, understood?" I said more serious than I should have, it kind of threw him off guard, he awkwardly laughed then grabbed Andy's hand, their fingers linked. Seeing them this close was weird.  
"I would never hurt him Bradie. I promise you. I'm in love with him" Shaun smiled at me, sincere. If anything were to happen to Andy, I swear to god...  
"Bradie, stop acting so worried...we've been together for a month and we've made it official. You know how much I love him, I've told you this since part one." Andy said, now probably concerned by my attitude.  
"okay" was all I was able to say. So many bad scenarios played through my head. It was still weird how much they basically glowed. Maybe it was happiness? Do I glow too? I'm happy.  
"oh, and we start recording next week, please do not forget your drum kit again" Shaun said annoyed, standing up, Andy stood next to him, that's when I realized they were pretty much wearing the same clothes, blue jeans and a black t-shirt. They could pass for twin brothers right now if it wasn't for their hair and facial features. Andy's eyes were a bit darker from when he got here too. I hope he's okay.  
"yep, will do. Where you guys going?" I asked, standing up.  
"Andy needs to get home and grab a few things. We just wanted to come by and tell you the details" Shaun said, wrapping his arm around Andy's waist. Andy rested his head against Shaun's. This was definitely something you don't see every day.  
"oh and Bradie, could you please tell mum and my sisters, brothers, Gerald and the others? I can't handle being around so many people right now..." Andy said insecure again.  
"Yeah okay, but are you sure you're okay?" I spoke more concerned now.  
"Bradie-" Shaun said stern, as if he was about to snap.  
"Bradie stop, I'm fine. I swear, I haven't felt this happy in a very long time...I just don't think I'm capable of telling mum, her knowing that I'll never have children, give her a grandkid and stuff. She's lucky to have my brothers and sisters. She won't need me anymore." Andy spoke sadder, pulling out of Shaun's grip, going to the door and opening it.  
"Andy wait-" I began, Andy snapped to me, his eyes dark, deadly almost.  
"Tell her I'm sorry" Andy said, walking out and slamming the door. I stood there shocked, Shaun opened the door and looked at me.  
"Sorry it had to end that way...Andy isn't coping well with the whole 'no family' thing. We've both made that decision" Shaun informed me, I frowned in confusion.  
"Bye Bradie" Shaun walked out, jogging to Andy's side, I watched them go to their car. Shaun kissed my brother, Andy then embraced him with the biggest hug. They were cute together, I could never deny that. But there was definitely something different, something people should be afraid about.


	18. Chapter 18

Andy P.O.V

I never imagined that I would have ended all contact with family the way I did. But I didn't want to risk their lives, kill them all. I had to resist the urge of being around Bradie, my first human encounter; he had a weird pineapple smell. Luckily I hate pineapple. We're going to the recording studio, a long way away from here. I was going to have to put up with humans for a week. I didn't like this at all, I never want to touch human blood, taste it or see it for that matter, it sent venom racing. But I hated it, hated what I was, only good thing is being with Shaun forever. It's all I wanted.  
It was a very quiet, long drive there all I could hear was little Honey's panting in the back seat, her smell wasn't the best thing in the world. We would have been there an hour ago running but no, we had to do it the human way, me and Shaun didn't speak much so far, our fingers were linked together as he drove up through the forest hills of Australia. I don't know why, but I'm slowly becoming emotionally exhausted again. I miss my family, my friends, but even if I tried to go near them now it wouldn't be the same. Especially being near Shannon, the werewolf, vampire killer.  
I kind of want to push Shaun away, just so he'd regret changing me, kill me, then I wouldn't feel this depression, the anxiety, still as a beautiful immortal. He is what makes me happy but I'm too emotionally drained to think straight. Was there even a way to kill yourself as a vampire? Or would I have to provoke Shannon on a full moon. Why am I even thinking like this!? Everything is perfect. I wish I wasn't so fucked up. I wish I could be happy.  
"Andy, what's wrong?" Shaun asked, sensing my emotions. I turned to him, his sapphire eyes met mine, they were like the deep ocean, it sent my frozen heart racing.  
"nothing baby" I smiled then looked out the window, the green trees, ancient and taller than me.  
"You regret me giving you life?" Shaun stopped the car, his voice very dark, I looked at him, his knuckles tensed around the steering wheel as he stared at me with an upset and angered face.  
"drive! You could cause a traffic jam" I sighed and looked across into nowhere. He started driving again.  
"why do you want me to regret it, why do you want me to push you away?"  
"Shaun, get the fuck out of my head! Can, we, not speak about it right now, I'm not in the mood" I snapped, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I wish I could sleep.  
"You want to kill yourself" Shaun said very sad now, staring across to the road. Hearing him say what actually runs through my mind on a daily basis usually hit me, how wrong it'd be, to die, disappear. Mum wouldn't care, no one would. But Shaun, he would.  
"I'm sorry" I said softly. Shaun didn't say a word as he turned up the long driveway that led to the studio. It was very open, green grass and a dirt road to a small house type of thing. It was a great studio. Shaun stopped the car in the car park, turning off the car. As he went to get out, I pulled him back, smashing my cold lips to his lukewarm soft, tender lips, he breathed deeply as we kissed soft and slow, I ran my fingers through Shaun's hair and looked into those eyes again.  
"I love you, now let's go make a fucking epic album" I smirked, Shaun smiled, kissing me once more before getting out of the car at vampire speed. What a fun week this will be.

Once we set up and Sinj and Luke had arrived, Bradie got right onto the drums. Shaun stood by the mixer with Sinj as they checked over beats for songs. I sat on the couch, I was still in the shitty mood from before, I huddled myself on the couch, delicate Honey in my arms, I softly pat her head. Sinj's smell was kind of like Bradie's. Pineapple, but also like apple on its own. It was a weird scent. Trevor, on the other hand was like a sweet vanilla and Luke was like a lime. It wasn't that hard to put up with. I looked up at the lights, they changed through colours, yellow, orange, red, purple, pink, green and blue. Bradie's drums were soon just distant echoes as I was deep in thought, the colours making their transition. Honey yelped which brought me back to earth, I looked at her, she was wagging her tail and panted, I let her go. I wasn't in the mood to play. She scattered off quickly, I then looked at the table where we had meetings, Shaun stood there so gracefully, flipping through his song book, his brown hair curly yet beautiful cascaded his forehead as he wore his grey shirt. The shirt I loved. Sinj walked in the room and his dull, blue eyes met my eyes quickly before wrapping his arms around Shaun's waist, I felt my frozen heart jump up my throat. Get your filthy paws off my boyfriend.  
Shaun turned around and hugged him.  
"hey buddy" Shaun laughed, as if Sinj hugging him that way was no big deal.  
"hey, you cold? I brought a jumper" Sinj said more flirtatious, I stood up, I felt my stomach churn, it was like those heart stopping moments, when everything goes slow, Sinj leaned in, cupping my boyfriends beautiful ivory face. I felt a load of blood swell into my mouth, I ran all the way to the bathroom, trying to stay at human speed as I rested over the toilet, throwing up all the blood I had before the trip. Blood covered the toilet bowl, it made me feel even more sick in the stomach, is this what it looks like to be a girl? I quickly flushed the toilet and swallowed down anything left in my mouth, it made me feel off. Blood never tasted good going up as it did going down. Luke, Trevor and Shaun ran into the bathroom only moments later. They all picked me up off the floor, I pushed Shaun off. He looked at me confused, hurt. HA.  
"You okay Andy?" Luke asked, I shook my head.  
"n-no...I think I need to lay down...I'll see you tomorrow" I walked out, I felt their eyes on me as I turned the corner to the rooms. Shaun's hand held mine, I turned around.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, resting his hand on my cheek, I shook my head, pushing him away.  
"Just...go have fun with Sinj, I'm not in the mood to be around anyone right now" I turned away.  
"Andy!" Shaun yelled, that's when I ran at vampire speed to my room. I wanted to break down, so badly. If I tried to hurt myself, it probably wouldn't work. Fuck this, fuck it all. Sinj is better than me, he can be a better boyfriend for Shaun than me. The emotionally unstable vampire. I'm so done. I was already in a bad mood, now it's even worse. Sinj trying to get with MY boyfriend. Like, who the fuck does that? Filthy whore. He hooked up with Luke's ex girlfriend once, in front of Luke! And Tash made him so happy but I hate being the way I am, I just want to cry, venom was swelling over my eyes, it stung so bad. Worse than when you get tears in your eyes, kind of like cutting a strong onion. I sat on the bed and covered my eyes, dry sobs clawed up my throat. This is what I mean when I say I get happy then crumble down again, it always happens. It's exhausting. That's why I'd rather be dead. I felt like destroying everything right now. I could so easily kill everyone and run to Shannon, he'd kill me. It's so easy. My phone started vibrating in my pocket, I breathed deeply and pulled it out, answering.  
"Hello?" My voice sounded hoarse and distraught. This was not good.  
"Andy? Are you alright?" It was my mum, this made me choke on my own words. I miss my mum so much.  
"m-mum...yeah I'm fine, now a bit overwhelmed, how are you?" I tried to make my voice sound calm.  
"I'm fine Andy, it's you I'm worried about. Why can't you come see us? Is Shaun making you stay away?" My mother spoke very concerned; I sighed and looked at the door. I thought I could hear Shaun against the door.  
"I just can't see you, mum" I spoke softer, listening closely.  
"Then we'll come see you-"  
"Mum, I'm moving" I blurted out. First excuse I could think of.  
"But you just moved into that cute place. Why are you moving? Where to? Can we visit you?"  
"N-No...This album is getting finished in London and if the studio is good there, we will move for work purposes. I'm sorry mum" I spoke softer  
"London? But Andy...that's so far away"  
"I'm sorry" was all I could choke out now.  
"Andy..."  
"I love you mum, thank you for everything. Bye" I hung up the phone before I felt the sobs climb my throat again, I threw my phone across the room, it hit the white wall and smashed into pieces, fuck! I sped to my phone on the ground and grabbed the chunks and pieces. I should have brought a Nokia. Fuck supernatural powers, fuck everything. Shaun was suddenly in front of me, he cupped my face, making me look into his sapphire eyes, I sighed and pushed off him, getting up with the phone that was now rubble. I'm lucky to have put all my photos on my computer yesterday.  
"Andy" Shaun spoke concerned  
"what?!" I snapped, looking at him, obviously dark enough for him to back off into an awkward state. I sighed and grabbed a plastic bag from the bedside drawer, putting my broken phone inside.  
"what's wrong babe?" he approached me slowly.  
"Why don't you just go fuck Sinj, like you'd care about me" I felt anger tear through me.  
"what?! No, Andy, what makes you think I want to fuck Sinj?" Shaun said in confusion, I looked at him, his perfect, ivory face was upset with confusion, I sighed and placed my hand on his cheek. He read me instantly, his face went into some sort of shock.  
"Andy...I never kissed him" Shaun said softly, I bit my lip and looked away from his eyes.  
"Andrew" he cupped my face again, our eyes meeting instantly.  
"I would never, ever hurt you like that...you're all I want"  
"and you're all _he_ wants" I spoke through my teeth, Shaun smashed his lips to mine, I inhaled his honey like breath before kissing him back, passionate but I soon pushed him away, he pulled me back by the hands immediately, resting his head to my temple, kissing my cheek.  
"I love you" his breath echoed through my head, I smiled. "I promise you'll get to see your mum again" he spoke again, promising, I looked into those lustful, sapphire eyes.  
"Shaun..." I pushed him away, lying on the bed.  
"let me hold you at least...I hate seeing you so sad" Shaun climbed next to me on the bed. I couldn't resist that he wanted to hold me, because I wanted him to. I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes, he wrapped his arms around me, playing with my hair softly. Just the way I liked it. I sighed with content in his arms. He hummed in my ear, it sounded like 'Wendy', he wrote it about me. It's such a graceful, loving song. Shaun's so good with him words. I love him to death, as if immortality was never enough.


	19. Chapter 19

Things are still tough for me, Sinj is getting on my nerves. I feel better than I did before, stronger...less, suicidal.  
I'm probably more homicidal than ever. Shaun said it's a phase, that he has been through it as well, but that's hard to foresee as he and I are both completely different vampires. Thank god recording is over though, otherwise Sinj would have been dead within 10 seconds by now. Not that his blood smelt good. He's just, incredibly annoying and gets on my nerves. Shaun won't let us fire him. I don't get it. Why is he so special to us, he tried to kiss my boyfriend, he's trying to hurt me and he's slowly succeeding and now the fact is that I'm hungry gives me mood swings, as for Shaun, he's hungry in another way. But I feel dirty now, I feel like Sinj is tracking every move, knows who we are, knows about how much we are in love and he wants to destroy that. He looks at me with eyes to kill. I know he wants me gone. Believe me, I want me gone too. Just think though, how much happier Shaun could be without me, without the suicidal thoughts, the break downs, the begging, how overly attached I am. I know I'm crazy, to be so in love and have a stone cold heart. Shaun's better off, I've said it since the start. How could something so beautiful, love something as ugly as me? That's when I realized, the beauty was in me, the beauty that brought him in, my smell. That's all I can think off. I stand now in front of my bathroom mirror, looking at my ivory skin, no break outs, no dark circles under my eyes, no puffed up red eyes from all the crying. Just white skin, dark blue eyes that showed I was in need of a drink and my redish lips, almost still stained from the last meal I had.

I was crazy.

I needed blood before I did commit homicide. But how can I, when Sinj is itching at the back of my skull, the venom swelled my mouth as I thought about Sinj, dying, it pleased me. But I had to be a bit more optimistic, there was no way I could kill him, not with Shaun around. Now I know how Shaun feels, those jealous feelings toward Vanessa, I now feel toward Sinj. I read through Shaun's text messages, they sent each other kissy photos and 'thinking of you' messages. I mean, I know they're just friends and I know Shaun loves me, I know he's joking. But it hurts. I heard a knock on my door. I was at the door in seconds, opening it. My mum stood there, smiling at me worriedly. Oh no. My tastebuds were racing in minutes. She had a white chocolate smell. She looked almost how I did as a human, her hair blonder and she looked more womanly, as if I wasn't womanly enough. I held my breath, it was easily done. Just uncomfortable.  
"Mum, what are you doing here?" I asked, I sounded as if I was breathing. I wasn't. Luckily.  
"Bradie told me that you weren't going to London, so I thought I'd drop by" she embraced me with a hug, that's when I accidentally inhaled, my stomach groaned with temptation.  
No Andrew, you can't drink your own mother.  
"Honey you're freezing. Why aren't you wearing a jumper? This place has no heating, you look as though you have a cold-"  
"mum" I said bluntly, she looked at me with confusion.  
"Andy, are you actually going to London?" She asked, I felt venom sting my eyes again.  
"yes..." I spoke softer now, calmer.  
"but not as a band?" she asked again, I shook my head.  
"no. Shaun and I are moving there" I said, I sounded like I was being genuine. I was lying. Shaun doesn't even know about the London thing.  
"what about the band?" she looked confused  
"I don't know. We'll be back to record, then we're gone again" I continued to lie, my mum looked worried about me. Why do people care so much.  
"Well, just stay safe. I love you" My mum hugged me again, I hugged her carefully, inhaling. Being the idiot I am. Her smell burnt my dry throat, I tensed, closing my eyes as I restrained myself from killing my own mother.  
"ow Andy, you're getting strong" mum said with pain, my breathing shook. I felt my inner vampire creeping out. I could just squash her, drink her scent then act as if nothing happened.  
"Andy!" my mum yelled, I couldn't push myself away. I felt something pull me away from my mum, I growled in my chest. I wanted her blood, I pushed away the thing that pulled me back, I snapped back to my humane, sane self as I watched Shaun fling back into the wall. He looked at me in shock. His sapphire eyes shot through me  
"Shaun, you must be weak" my mother spoke surprised and amused. I stood still. I watched Shaun swiftly get up and wrap his arm around my waist, turning me to face my confused, shocked mother.  
"Yeah, Andy's strength is powering up by the day." Shaun laughed, I knew it was fake because it didn't ring through my ears. "Anyway, I think it's time Andy relaxed and had a nap" Shaun continued, so calmly, as if I did nothing wrong. I almost killed my own mother. I am a monster.  
"Yes, Andy looks exhausted. Good luck with everything, please don't forget to call me" mum kissed our cheeks, I just cracked a smile as she waved, walking out. I almost killed my mother. My own mother.  
"Andy, you _need_ to drink" Shaun turned me to him, his perfect, ivory hands sculpted around my jaw.  
"I-I need help" I said softly, Shaun shook his head.  
"You need to drink. Don't let yourself starve. It won't kill you-"  
"I never said I wanted to die" I sighed  
"I'm just saying, it'll make you insane and you will be weak, vulnerable and hungry" Shaun began his lecture I looked at his soft, subtle lips before smashing mine to his, my fingers tangled in his hair. The kiss was deep, intimate. It took my hunger pains away before he pushed me off. The frown I wore upon my face made him pout. He and I both knew we wanted each other.  
"drink first" Shaun said, kissing my head before walking away to my bedroom. I watched him, biting my lip. He really was so fine.

I darted through the woods, alone, this gave me time to think but remembering that Shaun was at home waiting for me made me want this to end quickly. I just wanted food and Shaun. But I feel awkward now, kind of turned off by the fact that Sinj is wanting the one I love, I went past trees and more trees before hearing a kangaroo. My favourite. I darted through the woods, my vampire senses sending venom throughout my mouth. The growl in my stomach shot through me. The woods were greener now, more of a forest. The weather has changed dramatically. I looked behind me toward the twilight lit sky, then turned around, grunting as I felt something kick me back, I landed on my feet, stabilised by my hand, I shook my head and darted my eyes to the man, short, brown hair, blue eyes, tattooed. Fucking Sinj. I stood up immediately.  
"what the fuck are you doing here" my voice grew darker, how was he even able to push me back like that.  
"I found out about you nearly attacking your mum" he said, so dominantly.  
"I did not attack her." I growled. He wasn't scared, at all.  
"Nearly did. If you're going to be vegetarian, stick to your diet. You can't live like a human when you want to kill them every second of everyday" he began to lecture, I was suddenly annoyed, frustrated. He's always getting in the way.  
"Well thanks for telling me things I already knew because now I lost my feed! Who the fuck are you?" I almost yelled in anger, trying to overpower him. Sinj got closer to me. I should kill him right now, but if he can kick me off like that. Then there's no way I'd be able to.  
"that was your own fault and I'm immortal I guess, more or less the leader of this world."  
"you fucking wish" I scoffed  
"not joking, Andrew, I have all supernatural senses. I guess you could call me some sort of wizard. Anyway, just stay away from humans when you're hungry" he warned me, as if he was a cop who was going to fine me.  
"And you stay away from my boyfriend" I scowled, he laughed, it was loud and made the birds fly away. I could have eaten that.  
"Oh honey, he doesn't love you. He could never love something so vulnerable to sadness, someone so annoying, so depressed. Someone with a broken, stone heart. That's technically ash" he spoke darker, placing his hand on my cheek. I breathed deeply, my throat burning again, not only by his scent but by the amount of pain his words put me through.  
"goodbye, Andy" he said, before I looked up to find him gone. Fucking cunt, I listened carefully to hear any sign of food before I darted to the sound of a kangaroo eating. My vampire senses taking over again as I felt the heartache pump through me.


	20. Chapter 20

I breathed deeply as I snuggled into Shaun's side. The desire of lust still continued to pump through me. But by the look in his eyes, he knew I wasn't enjoying it as much as I did before. Sinj's words were still at the back of my mind. How Shaun doesn't love me. I know I'm stupid to believe it. But it's true, he can't love me. He just can't. Shaun's fingers ran through my hair, all I could hear was his breathing as the thoughts continued to accumulate my brain. I looked up at Shaun to realize he was staring at me, his worried eyes shot through me and I smiled slightly, just to make him to believe I'm okay. I mean, I feel better, full and satisfied but then there's that heartache that happens to appear at the thought of Sinj and Shaun, together. No, I just...I don't enjoy it at all.  
"are you okay?" Shaun asked, I just stared at him. He couldn't read my thoughts, but he could read my eyes.  
"I know you're upset about what happened to your mum. But you had to tell her to leave-"  
"Shaun" I said stern, he stopped and looked confused.  
"what?"  
"I told her that we're moving, to London" I bit my lip anxiously.  
"oh no, you can't do that!" Shaun got out of my bed instantly.  
"why not? I needed an excuse to get her away" I said, pleading to myself that Shaun wouldn't act out.  
"because she's a local around the area Andy, this means we'd actually have to move. You can't just do that" He continued, he sounded annoyed by my choice of words. I watched him get his clothes on at vampire speed.  
"why not? I can't just let her down saying I never want to see her again, Shaun, she's my own mother!" I got out of bed now, putting my clothes back on, going to Shaun with vampire speed.  
"Shaun, I love you but telling her that was the best thing I could come up with" I looked in Shaun's sapphire eyes. He seemed very annoyed by everything I did lately.  
"what now then? You want us to move? Move _me_ away from _my_ family, _our_ friends, the band. No Andy, I can't imagine moving from here for a second!"  
"would you do it for me?" I asked, it came out as though I was pleading.  
"No, we aren't moving. At all. You are going to go to tell your mum to just stay away. I don't care how hard you find it" Shaun's voice was darker now, he grabbed his phone and wallet before walking out, I followed.  
"Fine! I'll move without you" my husky voice yelled, I was starting to get upset now. I wasn't going to tell my mum to just fuck off. Shaun leaned into me, I hitched my breathing.  
"fine" Shaun whispered, I felt my heart jump to my throat. Shaun stood up straight.  
"Fine! Go fuck Sinj, don't expect me to be here in the morning" I shouted without thought, I saw the fire flare in Shaun's ocean-like eyes.  
"oh for fuck sake Andy. That's it. I'm gone!" Shaun bolted to the door.  
"Just use me for sex then leave. HA! Fucking typical" I yelled, bolting after him, he shot me a dark glare, I just glared back.  
"Goodbye, Andrew" Shaun walked out and slamming the door, it rung through my house almost as if it was a gunshot. A creek immediately appeared near the handle of my white, old wooden door. And that my friends, is how I fuck up every relationship I've ever been in. I instantly fell to the floor, resting against my mahogany dining table. What have I done? I'm a fucking mess, why can't I just not be jealous, hopeless and pathetic. My heart of stone was cracking again, I just wanted to cry. My lips were quivering as I held my sobs back, my knees were held to my chest. That venom stung my eyes again. I closed my eyes tight, a liquid substance made it's was down my cheek, it stung more, kind of like acid, just more mild. I wiped it off, looking at my hand. I actually cried. I cried, venom? It was more white than clear. Definitely venom. I sighed, my breathing was shaky. I wonder if I could kill Sinj, or if he'd kill me. Either way it's a win, win. I could hear my phone ringing, I sighed and ran to my room, answering my new shitty Nokia that was on my bed side table.  
"Hello?" I asked, my voice was distraught. I looked around the room, there was a crack in the wall by my bed, I felt agony run through me, remembering Shaun's touch.  
"Hey Andy, we're practicing next week, just thought you should know" Bradie said, so casually. I cleared my throat.  
"A-Alright" I sighed. Shaun was going to be there. Maybe I can make up with him before then.  
"Are you okay?"  
"fine" I lied "see you Bradie"  
"okay...by-"  
I hung up before he could say goodbye. I began to text Shaun.  
'hey. . .I'm sorry about before, do you forgive me? I love you so much.' I sent it, the feeling of regret running through my body. I laid down on my bed, the smell of sex did linger the room. It's a weird smell, but it can make you beg for more, as for me? nothing, just begging for him back. My small phone did it's little chime, I looked at the message back from Shaun.  
'love you too. see you at practice next Wednesday x'  
I instantly wanted to throw my phone at the wall. But I couldn't because then people would think I have a thing for destroying phones. I didn't even find out if he had forgiven me, or if he wanted me back, nothing. If things turn out like shit on Wednesday, I'll definitely move, or ask Sinj to kill me. What was the point? I was a useless person who was made to live forever. I hate that. Shaun's better off.

Wednesday came around, this was the first time I got of my house all week. I already missed Shaun, too much. It was almost just like before, just me and my silence that didn't even ring through my ears anymore. You'd suppose having supernatural powers would help, they don't I'm weaker. I guess that's what will happen when you're emotionally unstable. If possible, my 'perfection' of being immortal was completely distraught. I didn't look like happiness carved in stone. I looked like a crap model of a stone-like figure that was just bashed the shit out of, if that makes sense. Either way, I looked like shit. I walked in with my bass, I looked up, my eyes met Shaun's immediately, I felt happy for that slight moment before he looked away, talking to Sinj. I felt sad again. Bradie approached me, but my eyes were still focused on Shaun, I watched his body movements, his hands gesturing about their conversation about a song he's been writing. I looked at his soft lips, so heavenly to kiss and his soft brown curls that were getting a bit blonde from all the surfing he does.  
"Andy!" Bradie said, I snapped back to reality and looked at him.  
"hm?" I raised an eyebrow  
"are you okay? You looked like you haven't slept in months." Bradie asked, I ignored and continued to stare at Shaun in his white shirt, black skinnies and converse. His gaze met mine, he bit his lip, staring me up and down, he then smiled at me, one of those sympathetic ones. I hated those smiles, I fluttered my eyes and looked at Bradie, putting on the best smile I could manage.  
"Yeah, fine" I said, so dully. I was even surprised by the sound of my voice.  
"You sure? Because Shaun and Sinj have been getting a bit close today, if you know what I mean?" Bradie said, his chocolate coloured eyes were watching my facial expressions worriedly, I slowly looked toward Shaun. They were hugging, Shaun kissing his head before their lips met. Seeing that hurt almost as much as the venom that ran through me whilst changing did.  
"Andy?" It was Luke's voice that spoke worriedly now, I looked at him. I felt soulless, let down. My worst nightmare has come true. Being stuck to live and watch the one you love, love someone else.  
"I think I-I-...I need the bathroom, can you set up my bass?" I asked, handing him the bass in his case, Bradie grabbed my arm, he had to let go from my strength as I walked down a dark hall that lead to a bathroom. I walked in and closed the door. The dully lit bathroom suited my new mood well, grime cascaded the white tiles on the floor and walls, the toilet even looked like a dump. I felt my breathing shake. No, Andy, stay strong. I walked to the mirror and stared at my dull appearance. I looked at each flaw along my skin. I looked worse than I did three days ago. I stared into my own eyes, I remember seeing them embrace. I remember what Sinj said, about him never loving me. I remember it all too well, I grasped onto the bathroom basin, I felt it starting to crack beneath my hands, this powdery substance covering the floor. I was quietly hyperventilating as I looked at myself, darker, as if I wanted to die. Believe me, that would be lovely. I looked deeper into my eyes, the mirror began to crack.  
Smash.  
The mirror broke into millions of glass pieces, I pushed down on the basin in anger, it broke, and water pulsed out at full force. I started to sob, it was dry and quiet as I rested against the mouldy tiled wall, I started to slide down slowly, my knees met my chest, I looked down and rested my head on my knees, rocking back and forth. It would be nice to not have feelings, I was hoping my heart of stone would stop feeling after it was already ash. I looked up as I heard someone coming down, I stood up and cleared my throat, the door flew open and there stood Shaun, in all beauty and might. His eyes were distraught, but maybe that was just from the site of me.  
"Andy, I love you" Shaun said so perfectly, it rung through me. I walked over to him, the water trickling over me along the way, I ran my fingers through his hair before I met my lips to his, it sent my ash heart slowly going back together as our lips moved together slowly, I breathed deeply, a sly smile appearing on my face as our kiss got more passionate, his arms around me as I held him close by his shirt. He broke the kiss moments later.  
"but, I can't handle being with you" Shaun continued. There goes my mended heart.  
"w-why?" my voice came out weak, tired. "I love you, Shaun"  
"and I love you, but you're just, too much for me, I can't handle your break downs, your thirst, your clinginess, just...you, you are a drug that's killing me, Andy. Literally."  
"s-so you're going out with Sinj instead? After how much you know I hate him" my voice broke again. I breathed deeply, his honey-like scent put me in agony.  
"I'm sorry, Andy" Shaun said, it was genuine but I pushed him off, walking right passed him and up the hall.  
"Andy!" Shaun yelled out, I turned into the main room, storming right through to our rehearsal stage. I picked up my white 1984 Gibson Explorer bass off the dark wooden floor, Bradie came to me as I turned the bass on, strumming a note a couple times.  
"Andy, did Shaun break up with you?" Bradie asked in a soft voice. I sighed and looked at him.  
"Yes" I smiled slightly, just to make him think I'm okay with it.  
"What? Why? Did he do it to be with Sinj?" Bradie looked pissed off, getting all protective brother about it.  
"I don't know...I think I'm just, too fucked up to love" I brought my voice lower now, Bradie shook his head.  
"that's no excuse!" He yelled.  
"sh!" I grabbed Bradie's arm, maybe a bit harder than I should have "Don't you dare say anything to him, or I will hurt you" I warned.  
"fine" He sighed, I let him go.  
"good"  
He rolled his eyes and went to the drum kit, I held my bass as I watched Shaun get up the stairs, going to his microphone, Sinj came up the stairs to the rehearsal stage, I watched Shaun grab his hand and kiss Sinj before Sinj pulled away, coming over to me.  
"Just give up, you'll never be good enough" Sinj chuckled in my ear, I swallowed the lump in my throat as I tried not to break down again. Shaun and I looked each other up and down. For some reason, he looked incredibly apologetic. Ha, little does he know. I won't be here tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

Shaun P.O.V

I know what you're thinking, how did it happen, why did it happen. Well, I don't really know. I hadn't really even broken up with Andy when I walked out the other day. It was just time and place I suppose. I got home and Sinj was waiting out the front, he helped me, told me he knew what I was, he even explained how important he is to this world and I won't lie, it's a turn on, how in charge he is.  
But, I still love Andy, but when it comes down to it, Andy is always upset, I feel like I'm never enough for him. I hate it, but with Sinj, he seems to just dominate me and make me feel alright I suppose. But I swear he's trying to bring Andy down. I can't hear Sinj's thoughts either, but my ears are sharp enough to hear that Sinj wants him dead. It's times like these when you wonder, should you leave and help the one you love, or let them die happily and live happily ever after with the next best guy. It's a difficult thing. They're both similar though, that must be why they clash. I mean, they both have/had drinking problems, they like the same music, they almost have the same eye colour except Andy's are richer in colour. Sinj is the opposite to Andy emotionally. Andy's a wreck, Sinj is a king. I like them both. I don't know what I'm thinking. Sometimes I wonder if Andy is better off dead myself, just to end the drama but no, I don't want that to happen. He means too much to me. Seeing Andy in the broken bathroom like that, hurt me, seeing how sad he looked, I read his eyes, I knew he wanted to be dead but I just...I don't know what I'm thinking. There's a few things I've been missing over the past few weeks, Andy, Andy and Andy. I mean, Sinj just isn't the same, he doesn't have Andy's warm, blue and green eyes, he doesn't have Andy's soft sandy hair, they are the same height but Andy's chest and arm isn't covered in tattoos. I miss Andy's soft husky voice singing to me, I miss his cute little high pitched giggle. But if only that could last forever. I pulled Sinj closer to me. That's the other thing, Sinj isn't as clingy but he always wants sex, he's lucky I don't lose energy at all anymore.  
"Shaun"  
"hm?" I looked at him.  
"You aren't thinking about Andy, are you?" Sinj asked, he seemed annoyed. Did he want me to be honest or?  
"no babe" I smiled, Sinj leaned up, we kissed slowly, his weird apple-like sent, kind of sour, didn't tingle my tastebuds. I guess I was immune to it. He put more pressure into the kiss. He was strong enough to force me to lay down. I ran my fingers up the back of his low V cut shirt, our lips' collision was soon broken as he bit my bottom lip, he looked at me as if he was a hungry animal. It made me moan slightly as I cupped his face, making out with him again, slowly, our tongues battling slowly in motion. I heard my phone ring, Sinj pulled away, I bit my lip and watched him grab my phone.  
"Bradie can wait" He smirked, putting the phone down, I smirked and leaned up, kissing his neck slowly with my tongue, his deep breathing in my ear as he thrusted his crotch down on mine. I exhaled and pulled away from him, looking into his lustful eyes. How could he so easily do this to me? His lips smashed back to mine. His hands running up my shirt as our tongues began to slide together again. The door bell rung, Sinj groaned annoyed and got off me, I bit my lip and got off the couch, kissing Sinj's head lightly before running downstairs at vampire speed, opening the door to find a distraught Bradie outside of my home.  
"Bradie?"  
"I'm sorry, did I interrupt anything?" he said, almost snobby. I probably did look like I've had sex a million times today, which isn't true. We have only done it once today.  
"n-no not at all, what's up?" I lied through my teeth, he raised his eyebrow and looked to the right of me, I looked to find Sinj at the top of the stairs, I sighed and turned back to Bradie"  
"I think we should talk about this outside" he said, I rolled my eyes and went outside, closing the door.  
"what?" I seemed more annoyed now, this was not how I wanted to come across.  
"It's Andy" Bradie went into a softer voice now. I raised an eyebrow.  
"what about him?" I asked, sliding my hands into the pockets of my jeans.  
"have you heard from him, at all?" he asked worried, I shook my head.  
"no...I haven't seen or spoken to him since rehearsal a week ago"  
"fuck..." Bradie went into thinking mode and he was never the one to say the F word like that.  
"why?"  
"Because he's gone missing, Shaun. Ever since rehearsal and you got with that douche bag no one has heard or seen Andy. Absolutely no one. I went by his house and everything was there, but not him. I don't know where he is. He could be dead for all I know" Bradie snapped at me, over a million scenarios ran through my mind. He can't be dead. That's impossible.  
"Just thought you should know. I might go down to the police station later if I have the time" Bradie continued, I nodded. I didn't know what to say.  
"whatever, bye" Bradie just turned and walked away. I grabbed the door handle and walked back inside, closing the door slowly. There were only two things I could think of for this situation. He either found a way to commit suicide, or, London. Only one way I would find out. I walked up the stairs and went straight to the bedroom, changing into more suitable clothes for adventuring, black shirt, blue jeans, converse and a black jacket. Just in case.  
"What was that about?" Sinj asked, I looked at him as I grabbed my wallet from my bedside table.  
"it's Andy...he's gone missing" I said, more dully than I hoped as I walked out to the lounge, grabbing my phone.  
"So? Leave the dweeb be, he wants privacy" Sinj scoffed. I could feel him rolling his eyes from behind me, I turned to him.  
"Look, I know you hate him, but I love him, okay? No matter what, he needs me as much as I need him, Sinj." I said, he looked at me stunned, I just bolted down to the door, opening in.  
"Wait!" Sinj came running down the stairs. I glared at him.  
"what" I said through my teeth.  
"If you walk out, you won't have me anymore, and you'll be alone" He began to bribe me.  
"bye, honey" I grinned before walking out, slamming the door behind me. I don't need Sinj, I don't care if I end up alone. I just want to know that Andy's okay. I began to run towards Andy's house. He could be back there for all I know. I approached his house within minutes, busting the door open.  
"Andy?!" I yelled, no reply, this was too familiar for me, his dull house, silent. No lights on this time, I walked down his hallway slowly and opened his door. Some of his things were gone. No books, posters or his computer. It was just papers on his desk, his shitty TV and his bed with no covers on it. Fuck. I pulled out my phone and texted him.  
'where are you Andy? Please be okay x' I felt anxiety and panic take me over, I slid my phone in my pocket before running out towards the woods. I jumped through tree after tree, over the river and up the hill, he was nowhere from what I could see, hear or smell. What if he is gone, how could I live with myself? I ran toward the end of the river where it became a waterfall. I jumped down. Landing right on my feet besides the waterfall. I looked around, darting my eyes. There was only one thing I could do now.

Go to London.

I had to get to the ocean and swim, it was the only way. Unless...no, I can't take a plane, I swim quicker than those things fly. I couldn't go home and grab shit though, Sinj is there. My phone might be screwed. I had to leave it here, but I'll call Andy first. Maybe he'll answer. I pressed on his name and held the phone to my ear, walking through the forest now, the moss scattering the trees as I swiftly walked over rocks, dirt and logs. I heard a chime, Andy's Nokia! I ran toward the chime, the phone still to my ear. I stopped and dug through a pit of soft dirt, hanging up my phone as I found his phone. Did he deliberately leave it here? Did Sinj kill him and do this? How was I to know. I put my phone in the pit with Andy's, covering them up. I didn't need it. I jumped onto a tree and jumped through tree after tree, jumping back onto the woodland that was becoming more forest-like by the day. I ran through it, jumping over the river and towards the ocean. I went up to the pier, it all was faster than what my mind could think right now. I dived into the water, it was warm to my unnatural cold skin. I could breath under here, I looked around and kept swimming, zooming deeper into the ocean, the saltiness didn't taste good to breathe, but it was manageable. I went past fishes, corals, sharks (my mortal ancestor) and whales. It was actually a beautiful site, but Andy was still on my mind. I just wanted him, alive, safe and well. I popped out of the water and looked around. There was a shore ahead of me, New Zealand. Luckily I knew what London looked like, their sand was a different colour, a more orange colour, sometimes white, some are even just pebbles. Woah, I'm a nerd. That was the one class of Geography I paid attention to. I dove back under the water, zooming through, I just hope Andy isn't dead. I don't care how shit I look when I get there and track him. I don't even know how I'd track him.  
The water felt cooler now, I got up again. I noticed a huge mountain in the distance. I was in Chilean waters. I had to go the long way around, didn't I? Well I can't change my course now. I just had to get around South America, go up towards England and I'll be there. Simple. I dove back under, I began to swim around to countries, I stopped for a moment as a group of what seemed to be Mermaids went past. It stunned me, they had purple, blue and green tails, each scale shined differently when the sun shone in the water. They were all girls. Their red hair flowed in the water beautifully, they had ivory skin, just like mine, besides one. Who had darker skin. I guess she was actually a South American mermaid, they all had seashells of different colours covering their tits, that made me laugh for some reason. They smiled and waved, laughing. I waved, smiling, they zoomed away. I was still star struck from seeing actual mermaids, I continued to swim anyway. Up towards Brazil, and soon, England. Thank god.  
I looked up to see a rocky shore ahead of me. I assumed it was Ireland, I'd have to see once I got to land. I forgot why I was doing this for a second, then I remembered Andrew, the most perfect, yet insecure boy I'll ever love. I swam to the shore. It was cold, but still never too cold for my skin. It was cloudy and just a really shit day. I ran up through Ireland, through the rainforest which was new to me, I saw a deer, a bear and some other animals. But I wasn't hungry, I just wanted Andy. I was running through the city now, passing all the way through to the other side. I'm surprised no one notice me, but I'm running pretty fast, I didn't even notice where I was going till I hit the shore again, jumping in the water and swimming at full speed toward the shore of England. The water continued to drop in temperature. It was colder than Australian beaches. I finally reached the shore, I walked now, up the pier. My wet dripping hair sent drops of water running down my face. People stared at me, their thoughts were the same.  
'why is that boy wearing soaking clothes, he must be freezing' no, I'm fine. Shut up. As soon as I got away from all site of humans, I ran again into the forest, this dried me off quickly. I could see London's Big Ben from far away I stopped where I was in the edge of the forest, I closed my eyes and inhaled. I seeked further than usual with smell. It was faint, but I smelt his scent, in the forest somewhere, I darted to my left toward to smell it got stronger as I stopped by a dead deer. Andy's obviously had something to drink. I sniffed again. His slight chocolate scent was still near, over the hill. As long as he's alive. I don't care. I darted up there, the moss and dirt bellow me. It was actually beautiful. The small river ran through rocks and more moss as the damp trees were green and fulfilled with life. I started to get up the hill without effort. I watched the birds fly over my head. I stopped as I notice white fluffy things fall from the sky. Snow? I held my hand out and little flakes got into my hand, it was almost just as white as my skin. It was like Hail, just softer, almost like a fluffy cloud, this enlightened me a little bit. Maybe I should have said okay to Andy and moved to England with him. I smiled, whispering a prayer for him to be safe under my breath as I darted up the hill, approaching a small house, it was like a wooden, modern cottage,the roof was coated in a blanket of snow, there was no car in the driveway, but I saw Andy staring at me through the window, he quickly made his way out to me.  
"what are you doing here?" he almost demanded.  
"I-I was worried about you. Andy, I love you" It felt so good saying it to him, he still looked distraught, his eyes glimmered, he shook his head.  
"I-I don't know if I should believe you or not. You deserve better than me, everyone is better off without me" Andy's beautiful husky voice cracked, I walked over to him, human speed now, shaking my head slightly as I ran my hand through his soft sandy hair. It made me smile as the snow fell out of Andy's hair, I then put my hand on his cheek, looking him in the eyes.  
"There's no one I want more, than you. I swam the ocean, just to be with you again" I said, kissing his forehead gently.  
"I love you, Shaun. But if you knew what was good for you. You would have stayed away" He said softly, I hugged him close.  
"sh, I don't care. I just want you. I'm sorry"  
"it's fine, just don't do it again" He laughed his gorgeous perky laugh before sniffing. I looked at him and kissed him slowly, his lips were warm compared to the snowflakes that fell around us. This was some sort of dream, it had to be. A crazy fucking dream.


	22. Chapter 22

England is great. I honestly do not want to go back home. I should have listened to Andy or something. Why was I such a pussy. Even though it's been three days, I feel more content than ever. I sat by the fireplace on the white fluffy rug, just watching the fire play around, sizzle and crack. Fire was soothing when it wasn't running through your veins.  
"So...did you actually swim all this way?" Andy asked, sitting next to me on the floor. I wrapped my arm around his waist, looking at him.  
"yes, it was the quickest way. I went the long way though, stupid me" I laughed, Andy shook his head  
"silly, it's quicker going past Western Australia"  
"I know, but I wasn't thinking 90% of the time about what I was doing, I was just focussing on you" I said honestly, his smile made me happy instantly.  
"well, did you meet the Brazilian mermaids? They're really cool" Andy asked, his childish smile showing now, I giggled.  
"yes, they're stunning. I couldn't believe my eyes"  
"me either. It's cool that there is other mythical creatures out there."  
"yeah, I know. I'm surprised I didn't run past a leprechaun when I cut through Ireland"  
"only when there's rainbows, Shaun" Andy laughed, nudging me. I shook my head and pushed him down, I got on top of him, kissing his head lightly, my hands on his chest.  
"I really fucking missed you though" I admitted, even though it was about a week. It was terrible. Andy smiled then it disappeared, he bit his lip, putting his hands on my hips.  
"Does Sinj know?" he asked, that was an unprepared question. I completely forgot about him.  
"Yeah. He said it was you or him. I chose you. You are more healthy for me in the end, you don't want to fuck me every second of everyday" I said, that was probably a bit too much information.  
"ugh...well, is he better than me?" Andy asked, I leaned on him, my hand in his soft hair as I looked in Andy's eyes.  
"never... tu sei molto bella" I whispered in his ear. He laughed.  
"is 'you are very beautiful' all you can remember from Italian class, Shaun?" he raised his eyebrow with a smirk.  
"shut up" I said, kissing him softly, he wrapped his arms around my neck, we kissed slowly, our breathing and the fire was all that could be heard. This was perfection to me, kissing and sweet talking by the fireplace. Cheesy, I know. But that's who I am. I inhaled as Andy lifted my shirt slowly. I smirked and put more passion into the kiss, pulling away as I helped him take my shirt off, I thrusted my crotch on his, biting my lip, he exhaled, running his fingers down my chest.  
"I bet you I can pull off a better orgasm than he can" Andy smirked. I grinned.  
"prove it to me" I whispered in his ear as I begun to kiss his neck again, slowly, intimately with tongue. Andy moaned, I unbuttoned his flannelette shirt, beginning to kiss down his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair, I looked up at him, biting the waist of his jeans softly, Andy smirked, his lustful, blue eyes staring me down. I felt butterflies for the first time in a while, their little corpses swarmed my stomach. I unzipped his pants slowly, looking in his eyes as I pulled his pants down, I could see he wanted it, badly. Although I can't read his thoughts, I can read his eyes, they tell me more than his words ever could. I closed my eyes and kissed the soft fabric of his underwear, he twitched slightly, I smirked and looked at him.  
"stop with the teasing and just do me already, we have forever to foreplay" Andy spoke with so much more passion. It kind of made me want him, more than I should. Now at vampire speed, I pulled his underwear down, pulling my pants off, I pulled him closer to me by the legs. His eyes screamed victory, I thrusted into him slowly, just to start him off. I kissed his neck slowly, sucking on his neck, pulling his flannelette shirt off, he moaned softly and grabbed onto my back as I threw his shirt across the room, starting to pick up the pace as I softly bit his shoulder, he began to kiss my shoulder as I started to get faster, my breathing wasn't even lost, it took a lot of force to make me pant and I never go to full speed with Andy. He whined in my ear and kissed my neck, I exhaled in his ear.  
"you enjoying that?" I said, grinning, moaning softly as I felt his around me, the pleasure was enticing.  
"faster" Andy whispered, kissing my neck.  
"You know, the faster we go, the quicker it ends" I whispered back. Andy pushed me down suddenly. He exhaled as he settled onto me, rocking back and forth. He actually looked so beautiful.  
"I don't care. I just want it" Andy said in that voice again. His sandy hair cascaded his face so well as he stared down at me, his soft ivory skin glowed, with passion, his gorgeous eyes so unreal. I love him so much, he's a cute, vulnerable boy when we're just out and about, but once I get him going, he was such a whore. It was like a man's dream come true. Little did I know it was another man that would satisfy those desires. Andy started to go up and down slowly, I closed my eyes and relaxed as the pleasure he gave ran though me, I felt his nails dig into my chest as he gasped. I think he found his own place. I trailed my hands to his waist. Me and Andy looked at each other, lustful, desirable, needy. I thrusted up into him. Andy cried out as I pushed him down, he laid against the couch of our London lodge as I kept going, deeper, harder and faster. He wanted fast. I'll give him fast. I was probably at complete vampire speed now, the couch was slowly sliding away, I groaned as the pleasure knotted in my stomach, Andy's fingers now in my hair and pulling on my hair as his cries of pleasure rung throughout the house. I was panting now as his orgasm climbed higher and higher, dragging me along. I cried out Andrew's name softly as I felt myself release, he soon later finished his long, glorious orgasm. He moaned loudly as I thrusted once more, the couch slipped away and I fell onto Andy, we both laughed, Andy kissing me slowly again as I lay beside him, our lips in deep and intimate contact. I pulled away slowly, both our breaths being inhaled my each other as our heads were connected.  
"maybe we should wait a while, huh?" I breathed  
"alright, but that's exactly what I wanted. It's always you who can make me this way, make it last longer than usual...you, penetrate me" Andy laughed at the awkwardness of those last words, he snuggled his head into the crook of my neck, I couldn't help but giggle along. He was so perfect.  
"I love you, Andy" I said softly as i ran my fingers through his soft, sandy hair, he looked at me before planting a soft kiss on my lips.  
"I love you too, so much" he smiled, I ran my hand down his arm, a smile on my face. I grabbed his right hand and looked at the tattoo that remained on his wrist. Maurice the pirate. I traced the outline of the skull I drew of when I was in my teens. The tattooist did the tattoo well. Not many people can do it perfectly, but of course Andy's is perfect. Andy kissed my head lightly as he gracefully got up, sliding his pants up before walking over to where his shirt was. I grabbed my pants and slid them back on, still lying there on the floor. I was using Andy's clothes because I had none. I can't believe I would have had to eventually go home to face...him, or would he come to me? I watched Andy walk towards the window as he did up his shirt, in all beauty that he is, his skin glowing. I could sense something was wrong. I got up and slid my shirt back on before speeding over to Andy, I kissed his temple lightly, pulling him close by the waist as I looked outside. A short man in a black coat stood there, his hands in his pocket. I knew it was Sinj, with that gorgeous face of his.  
"looks like someone's joined the party" Andy said in a 'game on manner' as he made his way to the door, I went to him at bullet speed, slamming the door shut as Andy went to open it.  
"What? I'm pretty sure I can fight him myself Shaun" Andy didn't seem enthused.  
"We need to make a plan. He could snap us in half so easily Andy. You underestimate how powerful he is" I warned him, Andy's growl raised.  
"I can take him out" he said through his teeth.  
"no. Look at me" I grabbed his cheeks, his eyes met mine, his pupils were enlarged, good to know I turn him on just by the site of me.  
"Andy, there is a 90% chance that he will attack whoever goes out there. So I'll go out first-"  
"no!"  
"sh!" I put my finger on Andy's lips as I continued. "He obviously has to talk to me, but this is where you come in. When he manages to almost kill me, that's when you come out, distract him, then we can both take him out and we'll have to drink him dry. Remember when we slammed Shannon with that tree? It'll be just like that, just like that but we have to kill him" I sounded very dominant right now. I just wanted us happy and safe again.  
"but...Shaun I've never dealt with human blood before, I couldn't even handle my own mother! How can you trust me with this" Andy seemed panicked now.  
"Sinj is no human. He's a monster. He's human on the outside, human on the inside, but there's something that runs in his blood, that makes him a monster. I love you Andy, and I will fight for you until the end, I trust you okay?"  
Andy just nodded, I kissed his head lightly before he looked at me, almost with puppy-eyes as I walked out, closing it slowly behind me as I slowly walked toward Sinj, standing at least 14 metres away from the house. The snow was still lightly falling. Sinj's hair was almost white from the snow, his blue eyes more apparent.  
"Yes, Sinj?" I said, trying to hold back the growl in my chest.  
"You know...I honestly thought you'd be better than this, choose me over him"  
"let's just say this, you're kind of a downgrade. Love isn't what you think 'love' is" I started my lecture, walking around him in a slow circle, my voice serious and stern as I walked with my head held high "Love is not about sex, not about the cuddles, the power of immortality, it's what you feel within, when you look in someone's eyes, when you know that you'd take a bullet for them to be safe again and to make them happy, anyway possible. Sinj, I'm afraid you like to be in lust" I stopped in front of Sinj again, both our eyes glaring at each other.  
"You could be so much better off...with me, who cares if it's just sex. When you're with me, Shaun, you're just like me, a leader of this world-"  
"ha!" I retorted, walking toward Sinj slowly. "You probably will never understand what it's like, to feel, to touch, to love...You, are a monster...go home, Sinj" I brought my voice softer but threatening as I said the last part in his ear, he grabbed my neck tight, I hissed slightly, warning him to back off.  
"I'm not going nowhere. I don't care about you! I want your shitty excuse of a boyfriend dead, and you're getting in the way" Sinj snarled, I tried to move, his hand was too tight around my neck. I kicked him back at full force, he landed on his feet and stood up correctly, his eyes dark, eyeing me down like prey. We both ran towards each other, I threw a punch to Sinj's face, he grabbed my hand, I grunted as I kicked his heel, tripping him over. I back flipped over him and before I knew it, Sinj's arm was around my neck, it wasn't uncomfortable as my breathing faded. It was the sound of my neck cracking at my head feeling light that worried me...come on Andy.  
"this was so much easier than I had imagined...I can't wait to get my hands on your pretty boy now, maybe I'll have some fun with him before I go, what do you say?"  
"Never!" I gasped. I could feel Sinj's smirk exhale in my ear. I heard a tree falling, I wanted to see, but I couldn't turn without my head snapping off. But I could smell a chocolate scent. Andy.  
"I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure I would never want you to fuck me to death" Andy's voice sounded a bit misleading. Sinj dropped me automatically, I ran away immediately, climbing up a tree, watching the man I love fight with a demon below.  
"oh darn...surprise sex would have been fun" Sinj said, I watched them slowly approach each other.  
"No sex is fun unless it's with Shaun" Andy smirked  
"oh I know" Sinj chuckled, I could sense Andy's hurt and anger.  
"but how dare you for a second!" Andy begun, Andy flung him back suddenly, obviously with his telekinesis. "Think that YOU can destroy me. How dare YOU believe that I am better off dead" Andy continued, Sinj ran toward Andy at full force, Andy grabbed his neck and threw him back, Sinj tumbled over. I've never seen Andy like this before. It was kind of hot. "And how dare you think that you can take him away from me" Andy suddenly stood taller. Sinj stood up, I put myself in a position on the branch prepared to pounce.  
"Oh Andy, you hopeless being...you spent almost all your life in misery and you think I am the bad guy? At least I didn't make Shaun feel helpless, pathetic, alone" Sinj started the attempt to overpower Andy. Come on Andy...I believe in you.  
"bullshit! You don't know what it's like to feel. You never have and never will" Andy snarled.  
"Well guess what? You'll never have to feel again once I'm done with you" Sinj smirked, running towards Andy. I jumped, Andy glared at Sinj, he seemed to bump into Andy's force field and fall over, I jumped on Sinj, plunging my teeth right into the skin of his neck, Venom swelled. Sinj whimpered and screamed out for help, Andy was by my side within seconds. Sinj's blood tasted foul, like rust. How blood tasted to humans, I swallowed as much as I could as Sinj settled down beneath me, I pulled away, crushing his shoulder along the way, his face scrunched up as he groaned in pain.  
"more like when I'm done with you" I added, smirking at the half dead Sinj, his eyes only slightly open, dazed. Andy and I laughed.  
"his blood smells rotten" Andy said disgusted, covering his mouth.  
"it tastes like rust, you just have to help me on this. Just until he's dead" I looked into Andy's eyes. Sinj jolted and I elbowed him in the eye. Nice try.  
"come on Andy" I grabbed his hand, linking our fingers, his eyes still on mine. "We have to clean him out completely, he's immortal, more powerful than us, remember?" I said, he nodded.  
"we have to hurry. Come on." I bit into Sinj's neck again, my venom penetrating him as I began to suck, trying to ignore the foul taste. Andy still had his fingers linked with mine as he lifted Sinj's sleeve. I heard him bite, Andy's exhale of disgust. We sucked the life out of Sinj in at least a minute. How would we explain this to the band. Andy pulled away quickly.  
"fuck" He said in disgust, I pulled away seconds later, not a single drop of rusty blood down my throat.  
"I know" I laughed slightly, standing up and searching my pockets. Andy stood up.  
"That put me off human blood completely...what are you doing?" he looked at me. I pulled out my lighter, bending down to light his coat on fire, he practically blew up in flames. I stood back and watched him burn.  
"is that why you carry lighters around?" Andy asked me, I wrapped my arm around his waist, the snow made him look so much more graceful than what he was and the flames made his eyes glimmer gloriously. I loved it.  
"Well, fire is just fun to play with and you never know when someone needs it...right now, as an example" I laughed and started walking Andy back inside.  
"right" Andy laughed "you know, I really do love you" he stopped at the door, his gorgeous blue eyes on mine.  
"and I love you." I smiled, Andy placed his hand on my cheek.  
"forever?"  
"of course" I smiled, assuring him.  
"Thank you for the venom" Andy joked, I laughed slightly as he leaned up to my lips, I held him by the waist as we kissed passionate through the cold snow, now melting due to the burning blaze in our yard. I could finally be happy, forever be with the one I love, cherish and desire. Forever in love with Andy. Forever to sit by Andy and watch the world go by. Just me and Andy.

Forever.


End file.
